El Valle de la Olas
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Un amigo de Shifu le pide ayuda para protegerlo mientras termina la construccion de un puente que salvara a su aldea, un enemigo entre la niebla acecha... ¿podran ayudarlo?
1. Chapter 1

Hola me extrañaron (se escuchan gritos de alegria y uno que otro abucheo), les traigo una nueva historia de Kung fu Panda, no es original, se me ocurrio mientras veia algunos capitulos de la serie Naruto, asi que algunos personajes, lugares y situaciones seran similares, pero adaptadas a Kung fu Panda y le agregue algo de mi cosecha…bien iniciemos…

Kung fu Panda y Naruto pertenecen a sus respectivos autores…

Capitulo 1: Una mision peligrosa

Era un dia normal en el Valle de la Paz, el sol brilla y la gente salia de sus casas temprano en la mañana, algunos abrian sus tiendas al publico, otros salian al campo a trabajar, desde la derrota de Tai Lung todos volvia a estar en paz…

En el Templo de Jade, los cinco furiosos, los heroes mas grandes de toda China y Po el Gran Maestro Dragon, estaban reunidos en el salon de entrenamiento, Shifu, su maestro los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, algo que no habian visto en mucho tiempo, pero desde que Po llego al a sus vidas le ayudo a recuperar su paz interior ahora todo era un poco diferente, el maestro era mas relajado, bromeaba e incluso sonreia.

Los cinco furiosos aceptaban a Po como uno de los suyos, pero uno de ellos, Maestra Tigresa, solo le mostraba respeto pero su ego y orgullo le hacian difícil mostrar simpatia por el panda…

"Estudiantes"-grito su maestro y todos se reunieron en fila frente a su maestro-"Tenemos una mision"

"En serio….genial… y me estaba cansando de solo entrenar en este lugar…"-Po miro a su maestro-"Digo no es que sea malo… pero se estaba tornando aburrido…digo tedioso…digo… me va a castigar cierto"

Cuatro de los cinco furiosos rieron pero intentaron mantener la compostura, excepto Tigresa que solo giro los ojos algo molesta por el comentario del panda

"Luego… siganme"

Todos siguieron al amestro Shifu hasta el Salon de lo Heroes, ahí se encontraba alguien esperando la llegada de los demas…

"Lamento haberlo hecho esperar"

"No… yo lamento tener que pedirte este favor amigo mio"-dijo el sujeto, era un Ganso muy parecido a los qua habitaba en el Valle de la Paz, para ser alguien importante vestia como campesino

"Alumnos les presento a Tazuna, el es uno de los mas famosos constructores de puentes en toda China"

"No exageres Shifu"

"No lo hago"

Los maestros no entendian por que un sujeto que se consideraria importante vestia de esa forma, y aun mas importante cual era el favor al que se referia…

"Bien, maestros nuestra mision sera escoltar y proteger al Señor Tazuna hasta el Valle de las Olas"

"¿El Valle de las Olas?"-pregunto Grulla-"Según se ese lugar solo es una isla al sur de aquí"

"Asi es…"-dijo el ganso-"Pero se me ha pedido terminar el proyecto de un puente que conecte esa isla con el resto del China"

"¿Terminar…? ¿A que se refiere con terminar? Y lo mas importante…¿Protegerlo de que o quien?"-pregunto Tigresa, cruzando los brazos

"Bueno… por donde empiezo…veran el Valle de las olas es una pequeña isla, su economia se basa en la pesca y lo poco que sus habitantes puedan cosechar y vender, el problema radica en que para hacerlo deben cruzar en bote una gran distancia para poder hacerlo… por lo que los habitantes del Valle de las olas, pidieron a varios constructores que les hicieran un puente que los uniera al resto de China… todo iba bien hasta que que aparecio el…"

"¿Quién?"-dijeron todos

"Pork… se apodero de toda la economia del lugar, llego ofreciendo mejores condiciones para ayudar a las personas, pero al final, solo queria enriquecerse asi mismo sin importarle lo que le ocurriera a los demas, ahora las personas viven en la pobreza y con miedo, solo la construcción del puente les devolvera la poca esperanza que les queda, Pork sabe de esto por lo que contrato asesinos para eliminar a todos aquellos que se les ocurriera oponerse a sus deseos y eso incluye a los constructores del puente, ya varios han muerto y otros se han ido por miedo, solo quedan muy pocos y yo soy lo el unico que puede construirlo en poco tiempo"

"Bien dejeme ver si entendi, debemos protegerlo hasta que termine le puente y entonces todos en el Valle de las Olas seran libres de Pork ya que asi no podra controlar quien entra o sale de la isla… ¿correcto?"

"Asi es maestro Mantis"

"Suena sencillo"-completo Mono

"Bien estudiantes saldremos mañana en la mañana… pueden retirarse"

Los maestros hicieron una reverencia y salieron del Salon de los Heroes

"Le agradesco nuevamente por su ayuda Maestro Shifu"

"No te preocupes por eso Tazuna… si un amigo me necesita mi deber es ayudarlo"

"Gracias amigo"

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Emboscada en el Bosque

Al dia siguiente…

Po había estado preparando su mochila para el viaje, empaco una gran cantidad de alimentos, principalmente galletas, las cuales habia robado del jarro de Mono y dumplings, también trajo algo de masa para hacer fideos si era necesario. También empaco algunas kunais y shurikens. Para el viaje también cambió su ropa, en lugar de los pantalones rasgados que usaba siempre, ahora vestía un elegante pantalón negro con bolsillos y un chaleco de igual color adornado con el símbolo de un dragon dorado en la espalda. Después de asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar, estaba listo…

Todo el mundo estaba de pie cerca de la puerta principal de palacio, Mantis había empacado nada para él ya que era demasiado pequeño, Grulla cargaba una bolsa colgada a un palo con algunas de sus cosas. Vibora al igual que Mantis no traia nada, era obvio que su falta de miembros le haria imposible cargar con algo, Mono llevaba un pequeña mochila al igual que Grulla con algunas de sus cosas, entre ellas llevaba su arma, un baston de madera y Tigresa al igual que Po llevaba una mochila.

Tigresa estaba sorprendida de ver a Po en su nuevo traje…

"Lindo traje Po"-dijo Vibora

Po se sonrojo un poco

"Gracias… lo guardaba para alguna mision, fue un regalo de mi padre"

"Vamos Panda"-dijo Tigresa

"Escaleras"-dijo Po en tono de desagrado

"Bien alumnos al salir del Valle caminaremos alrededor del señor Tazuna y no se alejen, el Valle de las Olas no esta lejos de aquí pero no sera un viaje de placer"

"Si maestro"-dijeron todos

"Po, espero que esto lo tomes en serio, sera tu primera mision"

"Claro maestro"

"No lo eches a perder panda"-dijo Tigresa con cierto enojo en su rostro

Durante el viaje todo parecia tranquilo e incluso pensaron que el Señor Tazuna estaba exagerando con su historia, Po caminaba cerca de Tigresa, en varias ocasiones, el panda intento hablar con ella, el problema era que cada vez que queria hablarle Po pensaba que se molestaria con el, miro detrás de el ahí estaba Vibora, ella habia sido la primera que fue amable con el, disminuyo su paso para estar con ella…

"¿Sucede algo Po?"-pregunto ella-"Te veo un poco preocupado"

"No es nada… bueno es solo que"-miro a Tigresa, se acerco a Vibora y le hablo en voz baja-"No lo se… quizas sea cosa mia pero creo que no le agrado a Tigresa, cada vez que intento hacer algo para agradarle pareciera que solo me odia mas"

"Ella no te odia"-respondio ella igual en voz baja-"Es cierto que Tigresa tiene un modo de actuar un poco duro, pero una vez que la trates, no es tan mala"

Sin saberlo Tigresa escuchaba toda la conversación, recuerden que los felinos tienen un sentido del oido muy agudo, por un momento se sintio mal por Po, ella sabia que lo que decian era cierto, al menos la mayor parte, no odiaba a Po,lo que sentia era envidia, aun que le costra admitirlo, odiaba al panda, ya que habia sido el quien le habia regresado la paz interior a su maestro y no ella...

Pasaron unas cuantas horas de viaje, llegaron aun bosque, solo debian atravezarlo y ya estarian en el Valle de las Olas, aquí el maestro les pidio a todos que se pusieran a alertas ya que en este lugar serian un blanco facil desde cualquier direccion…

"Ese es el objetivo"-dijo una sombra entre los arboles

"Si y no esta solo"- respondio una segunda sombra

"Eso que importa, Pork lo quiere muerto y eso es lo que haremos"

Las dos figuras se movieron rapidamente a sus posiciones…

Tigresa se detuvo subitamente, sus orejas se movian de una lado para otro intentando ubicar un sonido extraño en el bosque…

"Maestro…"-dijo ella

"Si yo tambien lo siento… Todos protejan al Señor Tazuna"

Todos se colocaron en circulo alrededor del ganso, excepto Shifu y Tigresa que seguian alerta de cualquier movimiento extraño.

"¿Qué sucede Shifu?"-pregunto e ganso algo nervioso

"Tenemos compañía"-respondio Tigresa

Un shuriken salio de entre los arboles con direccion hacia le ganso, Grulla lo desvio con sus alas. Despues otros dos salieron de la direccion opuesta a la que lanzaron el primero, Mono hico girar sus baston y los dos de incrustaron en el…

"Salgan si tienen valor"-grito Shifu, retando a sus atacantes a mostrarse

Un par de cadenas salieron de entre los arboles, atrapando al maestro Shifu, Tigresa corrio hacia el intentando ayudarlo, pero uns lluvia de shurikens y kunais interrumpieron su avance

"Cobardes…salgan… muestrense"-grito Tigresa

Las dos sombras salieron de entre los arboles, eran dos zorros vestidos en trajes ninja negros, ambos portaban una gran cadena con la que mantenian inmóvil al panda rojo, ademas de unas grandes garras de metal en ambas manos…

"Entreguen al ganso…"-demando uno de ellos-"O despidanse del viejo"

Todos no se esperaban algo como esto, su maestro habia sido capturado por un enemigo que no esperaban encontrar, ninjas…

"Vaya que si son tontos"-dijo Shifu

"No ven que los atrapados son ustedes"-dijo Tigresa

"¿Qué dices?"

"No digas tonterias"

Shifu los miro muy confiado, dio un salto de varios metros en el aire, sus captores no lo podian creer y sin mayor problema se libero de las cadenas, los dos zorros se quedaro con la boca abierta mientras Shifu caia al suelo como si nada, cada uno recibio una golpiza pero aun estaban concientes, Tigresa se aseguro de atarlos con sus propias cadenas, al poco tiempo recuperaron el conociemiento…

"Sueltennos"-demando nuevamente uno de ellos

"Primero hablen"

"No sacaras nada de nosotros anciano"

"…y si hago esto"- tomo la mano de uno de ellos sosteniendo su dedo indice entre su pulgar y el dedo medio

"No… por favor… la llave dactilar Wuxi… NO… por favor"

"Veo que la conoces… bien si no quieres que la use habla…¿Quién los envio?"

"Fuimos… fuimos… contratados por Pork… nos pago… por deshacernos del ganso…"

"¿Hay mas como ustedes por aquí?"

"Solo una persona…"

"¿Quién?"

"Zabu…augh"- antes de que pudiera terminar de decir el nombre de esa persona dos kunais les atravezaron la garganta

"No me gusta que me presenten"-dijo una siniestra voz, proveniente de la misma direccion en la que las kunais habian sido enviadas-"Normalmente me gusta ser quien me presente ante mis presas"

Una espesa niebla comenzo a cubrir todo el lugar, la visibilidad se estaba volviendo casi nula para los maestros…

"¿Qué esta pasando?"-pregunto Mantis un poco nervioso

"No bajen la guardia"-ordeno su maestro

"¿Qué es ese sonido?"-dijo Po, al escuchar una especie de silvido que se acercaba mas y mas

"TODOS AL SUELO"-grito Shifu mientras una enorme espada pasaba sobre ellos y se clavaba en un arbol cercano-"MUESTRATE"- mientras se ponia de pie

"Mi nombre es…"-dijo una voz, todos miraron al lugar donde la espada se habia clavado la espada, sobre ella un Tigre blanco estaba parado, miraba a los maestros con unos ojos frios y llenos de maldad-"…Zabuza Momichi… el demonio ninja que se esconde entre la niebla"

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: El asesino en la niebla

Una espesa niebla comenzo a cubrir todo el lugar, la visibilidad se estaba volviendo casi nula para los maestros…

"¿Qué esta pasando?"-pregunto Mantis un poco nervioso

"No bajen la guardia"

"¿Qué es ese sonido?"-dijo Po, al escuchar una especie de silvido que se acercaba mas y mas

"TODOS AL SUELO"-grito Shifu mientras una enorme espada pasaba sobre ellos y se clavaba en un arbol cercano-"MUESTRATE"- mientras se ponia de pie

"Mi nombre es…"-dijo una voz, todos miraron al lugar donde la espada se habia clavado la espada, sobre ella un Tigre blanco estaba parado, miraba a los maestros con unos ojos frios y llenos de maldad-"…Zabuza Momichi… el demonio ninja que se esconde entre la niebla"

Shifu se sorprendió de escuchar este nombre, como si supiera de quien se trataba…

Zabuza vestia unos pantalones estilo militar, camuflajedo de diferentes tonos de gris y un chaleco que hacia juego, la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierta por vendajes hasta la nariz…

Se hinco sobre si espada, la tomo del mango y salto al piso, al mismo tiempo que la espada se liberaba del arbol y volvia a las manos de su propietario…

"Asi que los cinco furiosos…y el guerrero dragon"-miro a Po y sonrio-"…es un gusto conocerlos"-dijo en un tono educado-"Pero sera aun mejor cuando los haya matado"-ahora sonaba con un tono mas frio y sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre

Tigresa estaba lista para pelear, pero Shifu la detuvo

"NO… este sujeto esta aun nivel superior al tuyo"

"Pero maestro"

"Ve con los otros protege al Señor Tazuna, yo lidiare con el"

Tigresa se quedo mirando a su maestro mientras caminaba directo a Zabuza, apreto los puños, deseaba pelear junto a el pero debia obedecer y se acerco a los demas…

"Vaya… que noble, arriesgar tu vida por la de ellos… mejor dicho que estupido"-tomo su espada y la apunto hacia el panda rojo

"Asi que tu eres Zabuza… he oido mucho de ti"

"En serio… sabes me gusta que la gente hable de mi… especialmente cuando hablan de cómo mato a mis presas"

"Fuiste contratado por Pork… para eliminar al constructor del puente"

"Asi es… pero eliminarlos a ustedes sera algo que hare gratis… solo por diversión"

"Maestro quien es este sujeto"-pregunto Mono

"Anda… dejare que les digas quien soy antes de matarte"

"Zabuza Momichi… su nombre es como una leyenda… es un ninja asesino, uno de los mejores que hay"

"Me halagas anciano… pero por que no les dices la mejor parte"

"Se dice que una vez mato a mas de 1000 soldados el solo"

Todos se sorprendieron al oir esto…

"¿Mas de 1000?"-dijo Po

"Asi es… y… se sintio… tan bien…"-respondio el Tigre blanco con una sonrisa malevola, a pesar de los vendajes en su rostro se podia ver como se saboreaba el momento, recordando aquella vez que mato a todos esos soldados solo por diversion-"Pero basta de charla…"

Zabuza ataco a Shufi con su espada, el panda rojo salto par evitarla y contrataco con una patada, Zabuza se escondio entre la niebla, Shifu se mantuvo alerta y sin bajar la guardia

"¿Dónde esta?"-dijo Mono

"Aquí"-respondio una voz detrás de los maestros

Todos miraron sorprendidos la facilidad con la que el Tigre logro entrar en el circulo de proteccion que habian formado alrededor del ganso. Todos quedaron paralizados…

Shifu escucho a su rival y corrio hacia el, Zabuza giro su espada con direccion a la cabeza del ganso pero Po tomo del cuello al Señor Tazuna y lo jala hacia el quitandolo del camino…

"Gracias"-dijo el ganso

Po estaba por soltar al ganso cuando vio que la espada nuevamente venia hacia el se agacho esquivandola por poco, entonces Shifu pateo a Zabuza fuera del circulo…

"Bien hecho Po"-lo felicito el maestro Shifu

Tigresa se sintio un poco humillada de no haber podido reaccionar ante el ataque del Tigre blanco, y el panda se llevo toda la gloria por haber sido el unico que protegio al ganso…

"Pura suerte…"-dijo Zabuza, guardo su espada, colocandola en su espalda y comenzo a mover las manos en varias posiciones-"Es momento de acabar con esto…Jutsu secreto de Prision de agua"-grito mientras de entre la niebla varias gotas de agua se unian alrededor del maestro Shifu y lo encerraban en una esfera de agua

Shifu intento liberarse, golpeando la superficie de la esfera pero no podia hacer nada

"Lucha lo que quieras… quizas este hecha de agua pero es mas fuerte que el acero…"

"Dejame salir y terminemos esto como hombres"

"Me encantaria pero tengo otros planes"-miro a los maestros, saco su espada y camino hacia ellos lentamente

"VAYANSE… RECUERDEN LA MISION… PARA MENTENERME AQUÍ DEBE ESTAR CERCA… SI SE VAN… TENDRA QUE SOLTARME PARA IR TRAS USTEDES…"

"No se como sabes eso…"-se detuvo y miro a Shifu-"Pero si lo hacen matare al anciano…"- coloco su espada sobre la prison de agua

Los maestros estaban paralizados era la primera vez que enfrentaban a una enemigo como este…

Po dio un paso al frente, para sorpresa de los demas, se quito la mochila y miro a Zabuza a los ojos

"Po… ¿Qué estas haciendo?... vete recuerda la mision"-dijo su maestro

"Lo siento maestro pero usted me dijo que tomara esto con seriedad y eso estoy haciendo"

"Asi que tu eres el guerrero Dragon… tambien he oido de ti…de cómo venciste a Tai Lung"

"Tenemos algo en comun… tambien me agrada que la gente hable de mi grandiosidad…"- se coloco en posición de batalla y se arrojo contra el Tigre blanco

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Trabajo en Equipo

Tigresa observaba lo que ocurria pero no podia reaccionar era como si alguien la estuviera deteniendo, pero que, ¿miedo?, no podia ser eso, ella no le temia a nada.

Po logro golpear a Zabuza en el estomago y lo arrojo al piso, el Tigre se levanto rapidamente y sonrio al panda sin quitarle los ojos de encima…

"Al fin… una presa que me ofrece algo de resistencia… y yo que pensaba que los cinco furiosos eran los mejores guerreros de China…"-rio-"Parecen solo un monton de gatos asustados"

Entonces Tigresa sintio una gran furia dentro de ella, nadie la llamaba gato miedoso y vivia para contarlo…

"Tigresa ¿que haces?"- Grulla intento detenerla

"Ustedes protejan a Tazuna, yo…"-trago saliva, como si estuviera tragandose su orgullo y no creyera lo que iba a decir-"… ayudare al Po"

Po esquivaba cada golpe o estocada que Zabuza intentaba propinarle, en uno de esos intentos descuido su guardia y estaba por recibir un golpe en la cara pero Tigresa pateo a Zabuza por sorpresa salvado al panda

"Gracias"-dijo el panda

"Me lo agradeces despues"-colocandose en posición de batalla

"Dos contra uno… esto se pone interesante"

"Tigresa… aunque no lo creas tengo una idea…"-susurro el panda

Tigresa miro de reojo a Po, un poco incredula de escuchar que tenia una idea…

"Espero que sea buena"

"Lo es… pero necesitare que me dejes pelear con el un poco mas, despues yo te dare una señal para actuar"

"¿Cuál señal?"

"Lo sabras cuando la veas"

Po se arrojo contra Zabuza nuevamente, pero esta vez el Tigre estaba listo, pateo al panda en el pecho, despues lo tomo de sus manos y lo arrojo a donde se encontraban los cuerpos de los ninjas muertos, rapidamente tomo la cadena de uno de ellos, se puso en pie, miro a Tigresa y asintio con la cabeza y entonces ella entendio que esa era la señal…

"Solo espero que resulte"-dijo ella en voz baja y corrio hacia Zabuza

"Tanto deseas morir"-dijo el agitando su espada hacia ella

Tigresa salto hacia un lado esquivando el ataque, entonces vio como una cadena se aproximaba hacia ella, la tomo en el aire, de su lado opuesto Po corria sujetando su lado de la cadena, entonces Tigresa comprendio todo, al tocar el piso corrio junto con el.

Zabuza estaba confundido, no sabia que hacer o a quien atacar. En su confusion Tigresa y Po lo atraparon con la cadena arrastrandolo contra un arbol, ambos giraron en direcciones opuestas aprisionandolo contra el arbol.

"Sueltenme"-decia el forcejeando, pero Po se aseguro de que no pudiera hacerlo

Tigresa se le acerco, no sabia que hacer o decir, era la primera vez que algo de lo que Po hacia resultaba sin problema alguno, de nuevo lo miro con respeto, el mismo respeto que se habia ganado cuando vencio a Tai Lung…

"Odio admitirlo… pero bien hecho Po"-dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa

Po le respondio igual y ella se sonrrojo

"No puedo creerlo"-dijo Vibora-"Vieron eso"

"Si y aun asi no lo creo"-respondio Mono-"Fue una sincronizacion perfecta"

"Es como si hubieran pensado lo mismo, aun sin hablarse"-dijo Grulla

Mantis no habla estaba con la boca abierta…

Tigresa se acerco al maestro Shifu y despues de un poco de trabajo logro sacarlo de la prision de agua, Shifu tambien estaba incredulo, al ver tan maravilloso trabajo en equipo de esos dos…

"Bien hecho, Tigresa"

"No maestro todo el credito es de Po, fue su idea…"-miro al psiso avergonzada, Po habia sido el unico que no se paralizo por completo ante su oponente-"…yo solo ayude"

Ahora Po era el sorprendido, normalmente ella le hubiera agradecido a Shifu pero le dio todo el credito a el…

"No lo hubiera hecho sin ti"-dijo Po-"Tambien mereces algo del credito"-le sonrio el panda y ella se sintio rara

"Como fuera, ustedes dos hcen un gran equipo, ahora veamos al nuestro amigo"

"Malditos… cuando me suelte les juro que los matare… LES JURO QUE PAGARAN POR ESTA HUMILLACION…"-grito el Tigre, sus ojos se posaron en el Panda y despues en Tigresa

Shifu se le acerco pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, unas agujas se clavaron en el cuello del Tigre dejandolo inconciente… y quizas muerto…

"¿Qué fue eso?"-dijeron todos

Sobre la rama de un arbol un sujeto enmascarado, probablemente tambien un ninja, sujetaba entre sus dedos varias agujas…

"¿Quién eres tu?"-pregunto Mantis

"Mi nombre es Haku… gracias por ayudarme a capturar a mi presa"

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: El Enmascarado Misterioso

"Malditos… cuando me suelte les juro que los matare… LES JURO QUE PAGARAN POR ESTA HUMILLACION…"-grito el Tigre, sus ojos se posaron en el Panda y despues en Tigresa, mirandolos con odio

Shifu se le acerco pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, unas agujas se clavaron en el cuello del Tigre dejandolo inconciente… quizas muerto…

"¿Qué fue eso?"-dijeron todos

Sobre la rama de un arbol un sujeto enmascarado, probablemente tambien un ninja, sujetaba entre sus dedos varias agujas…

"¿Quién eres tu?"-pregunto Mantis

"Mi nombre es Haku… gracias por ayudarme a capturar a mi presa"-dijo el sujeto bajando del arbol y acercandose lentamente a los maestros, quienes se colocaron en posición de combate, el chico guardo sus armas en señal de paz…

El sujeto no se veia de una edad mayor a la de Po o Tigresa, vestia ropas ninja tradicionales pero de color azul en varios tonos, su rostro estaba cubierto por un mascara blanca, probablemente para ocultar su identidad de sus victimas, de su ropa solo sobresalia una cola gris…

"¿Tu presa?"-pregunto Mono

"Asi es… soy un ninja perseguidor… fui enviado de Japon con la mision de capturar vivo o muerto a Zabuza Momichi"-respondio en un tono frio y a la vez femenino atravez de la mascara

"¿Por qué?"-pregunto Vibora

"De donde vengo Zabuza es considerado un traidor al codigo ninja, por lo que su cabeza tiene un alto precio… y yo he venido a reclamarlo"

Mantis estaba un poco incredulo, miro el cuerpo inerte de Zabuza, aun sujeto a las cadenas, miro las agujas en su cuello, pero lo mas importante, miro el lugar donde se habian incrustado

"¿Por qué el cuello?"-se pregunto-"Desde la posición en la que se encuentra podia haberle dado en el corazon o la cabeza… algo no esta bien…"

"Entonces, creo que terminamos aquí, vamos"-dijo Shifu y reanudaron su viaje

Cuando se encontraron a una buena distancia, Haku se acerco a Zabuza y comenzo a soltarlo de las cadenas, cargo el cuerpo y se alejo con el, desapareciendo entre la niebla

"¿Sucede algo Mantis?"-pregunto Grulla al notarlo un poco pensativo

"Podria no ser nada"

"¿A que te refieres?"-pregunto de nuevo el ave

"Se los dire despues de que vea algo"-salto hacia la mochila de Mono, y comenzó a esculcar entre sus cosas…

Mientras caminaban, Po se sentia bien consigo mismo, habia logrado vencer, con la ayuda de Tigresa a uno de los asesinos mas peligrosos que existian, Tigresa caminaba detrás de el, sintiendose un poco mal, ahora era al reves, ella era la que queria hablar con Po pero no tenia palabra alguna que decirle…

Al fin lograron atravezar el bosque, la niebla aun cubria el lugar, asiendolo lucir sombrio, llegaron hasta un gran lago, ahí dos sujetos los esperaban en dos botes de remos…

"Me alegra que llegaran"-dijo uno de ellos, un conejo

"Pensabamos que los habian atacado"-dijo el otro, un cerdo

"Lo hicieron…"-contesto Tazuna-"Pero por suerte tengo la mejor proteccion que necesito…"

"Avancemos ahora que la neblina nos cubre"

Comenzaron a subir a los botes, bueno Tigresa estaba un poco temerosa de hacerlo, era natural para ella temerle a agua, en especial en una gran cantidad, despues de todo es una felina…

"Vamos Tigresa…"-dijo Vibora

"Ya voy"-respiro profundamente y subio al bote

El bote se tambaleo y por poco se cae pero alguien la sujeto de su mano evitando tal accidente, miro a su salvador, Po la habia salvado de caer al agua…

"Gracias"-contesto ella, mientras recuperaba el balance y se tomaba asiento en el bote

"No hay problema"-contesto el panda

Despues de que se acomodaron en los botes empezaron a avanzar lenta y silenciosamente, entre mas se acercaban a la isla, pudieron apreciar el puente que se estaba construyendo. Su diseño era sencillo, hecho de madera, no era una gran obra de ingenieria, pero serviria para su proposito, a pesar de las amenazas de Pork, el puente estaba a unos metros de ser terminado…

Mientras tanto en el bosque, Zabuza yacia en el piso, Haku lo miraba atravez de su mascara, saco una kunai y la acerco al rostro de Zabuza…

"Primero, voy a cortar sus vendajes"-penso

La Kunai se acercaba cada vez mas al rostro de su victima, pero de repente, la mano de Zabuza se movio sujetando la de Haku

"NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARME ESO"-dijo Zabuza en tono de enojo

"Vaya… has regresado a la vida"-contesto el enmascarado con cierto tono de simpatia hacia el

"Eres un bruto Haku"- quitandose las agujas del cuello

"Me parece que el bruto eres tu, Zabuza"- contesto el, recogiendo las agujas y volviendolas a guardar en su person-"Si sigues arrancandote las agujas de esa forma, en algun momento tu vida va a terminar"

"Veo que sigues usando esa estupida mascara… QUITATELA"

"Tengo buenos recuerdos de esta máscara, fue muy útil para engañar a esos maestros, si no hubiera intervenido, estarias muerto ahora, ¿No es cierto?"

"Ponerme en un estado de muerte temporal fue buena idea, pero no lo hagas atreves de los puntos de presión en mi cuello"- se paso la mano por su cuello-"Eres cruel, como de costumbre, hasta parece que lo disfrutas"

"Era la única forma segura, no queria dañar de ninguna forma tu hermoso cuerpo"-mirado el a Zabuza de pies a cabeza-"El cuello es más vulnerable, no hay capa de músculo, así que puedo ir directo a los puntos de presión"

Zabuza intento ponerse en pie, pero un dolor en todo su cuerpo se lo impidio

"No tiene sentido que intentes levantarte, estaras debil por una semana"-el enmascarado lo tomo de los brazos y lo apoyo en sus hombros ayudandolo a ponerse en pie y comenzaron a avanzar-"Sin embargo, conosco lo terco que eres, asi que estaras bien en la mitad del tiempo o menos"

"Eres tan inocente e inteligente… extraña combinación"

"Soy sólo un joven enamorado…"-apoyo su cabeza en Zabuza-"¿Qué otra cosa podrías esperar?"

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: La tierra donde una vez vivio un Heroe

En la orilla legaron aun pequeño muelle cercano a la aldea, bajaron de los botes con cuidado, Tigresa espero a que todos bajaran, aferrada con garras a la madera, espero que el bote dejara de tambalearse par poder ponerse de pie y salir de ahí. Al salir del bote Po la espero ofreciendole la mano pero ella lo ignoro, el panda ya conocia la actitud de la felina asi que no le tomo importancia a esto, ella se puso un pie un poco nerviosa, miro el agua y trago saliva, de un salto salio del bote y se alegro de estar en tierra firme.

En el otro bote, Grulla ayudo a Vibora a bajar, al igual que Po le ofrecio ayuda, extendiendole su ala para ayudarla, la chica acepto gustosa con una sonrisa, Po los miro y quizas por un momento sintio celos de Grulla.

Mientras Mantis seguia dentro de la mochila de Mono, al fin encontro lo que estaba buscan, era una imagen, la misma que usaba para practicar su acupuntura, la miro detalladamente, mientas los demas reiniciaban su caminata hacia la aldea. La niebla habia comenzado a disiparse, y el cielo comenzo a oscurecerse.

La aldea del Valle de las olas, no era como la del Valle de la Paz, era mucho mas pequeña y sencilla, las casas estaban hechas de madera, algunas cercanas al lago se sostenian de pilares incrustados en el fondo del lago.

El Conejo los guio hasta el lugar donde los maestros y el constructor del puente pudieran descansar de su viaje, era una casa ubicada en el extremo de la aldea…

"Bien, lamento no haber conseguido nada mas"

"No te disculpes… se como se encuentran las cosas… pero pronto todo mejorara"

"Gracias, que pasen buena noche"

Los maestros y el ganso le dieron las gracias al conejo y avanzaron hasta lo que seria su hogar por un tiempo, la puerta se abrio y los recibio una coneja blanca, vestia ropas sencillas y sandalias…

"Los esperaba…pasen por favor"-dijo ella muy amablemente

Todos entraron a la casa, se sorprendieron al ver su interior, el cual era muy simple, piso de madera, poca decoración y una pequeña mesa en el centro de la habitacion, en una esquina estaban unas escaleras que guiaban al segundo piso y a las habitaciones de la casa…

"No es mucho pero espero que esten comodos"

"Gracias por su hospitalidad"-dijo Shifu haciendo una reverencia en señal de buena fe

"Me alegra que haya llegado señor Tazuna"

"Yo tambien me alegro Akane, pense que no lo lograria"

"Espero que tenga hambre, les preparare una pequeña cena… por favor sientense"

Todos tomaron asiento en la pequeña mesa que habia en el centro de la habitacion, excepto Mantis quien ya habia salido de la mochila de Mono pero no dejaba de ver la imagen de acupuntura, Po se ofrecio a ayudar a Akane, al principio ella le dijo que no tenia por que hacer, pero de todas formas lo hizo, saco algunas cosas de su mochila y comenzo a cocinar sus famosos fideos, para sorpresa de la coneja, el panda resulto ser de mucha ayuda…

Cuando lo alimentos ya estaban servidos, comenzaron a comer…

"Mantis…"-dijo Mono llamando la atención del maestro insecto-"¿Qué tanto vez en esa imagen?"

"Es algo que no he podido quitarme de la cabeza"-respondio el sin dejar de ver la imagen, salto al centro de la mesa, hizo aun lado algunos platos y en su lugar coloco la imagen en el centro de la mesa donde todos podian verla-"Recuerdan lo que hizo ese chico enmascarado"

"¿Te refieres a esas cosas que le clavo al tigre en el cuello?-respondio Po, despues de tragar un poco de fideos

Mantis asintio

"¿Que con eso?"-el panda volvio a comer

"Observe bien el lugar donde lo hizo y algo se me hizo muy sospechoso"

"¿Qué cosa?"-dijo Vibora

"Creo que Zabuza sigue vivo"-respondio

Todos se quedaron callados, incluso la coneja aunque no sabia de lo que hablaban, el ganso solo trago saliva asustado de escuchar eso y Mono casi se ahoga del shock que le provoco oir eso, era algo increíble de creer, incluso el maestro Shifu no lo creia…

"Estas bromeando… ¿Cierto?"

"No Grulla, veran el lugar donde clavo esas agujas no es uno donde se pueda matar a alguien tan fácilmente, pudo hacerlo en el corazon o en la cabeza pero no lo hizo, entonces el aun puede estar vivo"

"Pero ese chico dijo que…"-dijo Tigresa pero fue interrumpida por Mantis

"Debe trabajar para el…"-respondio-"Lamento haberlo descubierto tan tarde, maestro"

"No es tu culpa, yo tambien debi prestar atención y no confiarme"

"Descuide maestro, Tigresa y Yo lo detendremos de nuevo"-dijo el panda mirando a la felina que tambien lo miraba-"Heroes como nosotros podemos con sujetos como el"-dijo muy confiado, como era costumbre en el

"¿Heroes?"-dijo un vocesita en una esquina-"Los heroes no existen"

Todos miraron a origen de la pequeña voz y vieron aun pequeño conejo escondido detrás de la pared que separaba a las escaleras del resto de la habitacion…

"Inari"-dijo Akane-"Ten mas respeto por nuestros invitados"

El pequeño miraba a Po, sus ojos mostraban tristeza y enojo a la vez…

"No lo hare"-respondio el pequeño-"Los heroes no existen"

Po extrañado de la reaccion del niño se le acerco, se hinco para estar a su altura, intento acariciarle la cabeza pero el conejo lo empujo y se fue llorando…

"Inari…"-grito su madre-"Disculpenlo por favor"

Po no sabia que decir, no podia creer que hubiera un niño que no creyera en lo heroes, se volvio a la mesa y se sento…

"Hice algo malo"-dijo Po un poco cabizbajo

"No, no es su culpa, maestro… el ha sido asi desde…bueno… desde que su padre murio. Para el su padre era un heroe"

Po cayo algo avergonzado de lo que habia hecho…

"De hecho"-ella continuo-"No era su verdadero padre, Inari nunca conocio a su padre biologico… mejor les explicare la historia"- aclaro su garganta y comenzo a hablar

"Inari era muy pequeño cuando su padre biologico murio, solo tenia tres años cuando eso ocurrio, por lo que no lo recuerda muy bien. Despues de unos años aparecio en nuestra aldea un forastero, su nombre era Kaiza, buscaba una vida sencilla y vivir en paz, tenia buen corazon y fue aceptado como uno de los nuestros"

Todos escuchaban atentamente la historia, dejaron de comer para poder escucharla mejor…

"Una vez Inari jugaba cerca de la orilla del lago, a pesar de que en varias ocasiones le habia dicho que no lo hiciera, Inari tropezo con un tablón mal colocado y cayo al agua, yo no lo vi pero lo escuche, cuando logre reaccionar pense que era tarde, sin embargo el salvo a Inari de ahogarse en el lago, desde ese dia Inari lo veia como un heroe, poco a poco los dos se hicieron amigos, el siempre le decia a Inari que si amabas algo debias protegerlo con tus dos manos sin importar el riesgo"

Po dio un mordisco a un dumpling y miro al techo como si quisiera ver al pequeño Inari atraves de el…

"Al poco tiempo se volvio parte de la familia… pero despues aparecio Pork… Kaiza se dio cuenta de las intenciones de este hombre e intento organizar una rebelion entre los aldeanos para echar a Pork, al ver su determinación y valentia varios hombres lo siguieron, pero Pork se entero de esto, sus hombres lo golpearon brutalmente frente a toda la aldea, diciendo que el era una mala influencia para todos y lo mato, todos en la aldea perdieron las esperanzas ese dia e Inari dejo de creer en los heroes…"

Habia un gran silencio en el ambiente, Mono y Mantis sollozaban intentando contener las lagrimas de imaginarse al pobre conejito ver morir a su heroe frente a el. Po se levanto de la mesa alegando que tenia sueño, tomo sus cosas y se dirigio a las escaleras…

Po camino por el pasillo que separaba cuatro habitaciones, camino junto a una de ellas y se detuvo al escuchar a alguien llorar, la puerta estaba ente abierta, se asomo por ella y vio al pequeño Inari sosteniendo un dibujo, en el se veia un pequeño conejo y otro mas grande, Po descifro que se trataba de el y su padre.

"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?..."decia el pequeño entre llantos

Po continuo su camino hasta la ultima habitacion, la cual ya estaba preparada con dos bolsas para dormir, se acomodo en una de ellas…

"Le mostrare a ese chico que los heroes si existen"

Y se dispuso a dormir…

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Un dia aburrido

Mientras los maestros descansaban en la aldea del Valle de las Olas, en otra parte del bosque donde habian peleado con Zabuza, en una parte profunda de este espeso bosque se encontraba una pequeña cabaña, perteneciente a este ninja, no se sabe con certeza si en verdad le pertenecia o la habia robado matando al antiguo dueño, pero este lugar se habia convertido en su guarida, quizas un lugar muy sencillo para alguien como el, pero eso no importaba ya que era mejor que encontrarse a la intemperie. El humo proveniente de la chimenea anunciaba que habia alguien en casa…

"¿Dónde esta?"- grito un cerdo vestido de forma elegante, seguido de otros dos sujetos, un par de toros, entrando de golpe a la cabaña

"Señor Pork…"-dijo Haku de forma educada al verlo, seguia con la mascara puesta-"No lo esperabamos"

El cerdo vestia un elegante traje de seda y los otros sujetos, probablemente sus guardaespaldas, vestian armaduras, muy parecidas a las de los guardias de la prision de Chor Gom

"¿En donde esta Zabuza?"- exigio el sujeto

"¿Qué diablos haces aquí"-dijo Zabuza recostado en su cama aun sin poder moverse libremente, Haku estaba a su lado

"Yo deberia preguntar eso"- se le acerco al Tigre, se le veia muy enojado-"¿Como es que el constructor del puente sigue vivo?... Te pague por eliminarlos a todos… y me entero que fuiste vencido por un Panda…"- rio-"Un panda…"

"Solo fue suerte"-dijo pelando los dientes atravez de los vendajes-"Me encargare de ellos y del constructor del puente"

"Mas te vale…sino en lugar del Demonio oculto entre la Niebla… deberiamos llamarte el Cobarde de la cola oculta entre la patas"-volvio a reir-"… hazlo… o sino"-Pork acerco su mano a la cara de Zabuza, pero Haku lo detuvo sujetandolo con fuerza del brazo casi enterrando sus garras en la carne del cerdo

"Aghhhhh…. Maldito…. Aghhhh... sueltame"

"Ni siquiera intentes tocarlo"-dijo Haku apretando con mas fuerza abriendo pequeñas heridas superficiales pero sangrantes

Sus guarda espaldas al ver esta accion intentaron sujetar al muchacho pero este se movio a gran velocidad desapareciendo de su vista…

"Imposible"-dijo uno de ellos-"Nadie puede moverse a tal velocidad"

"Solo yo"-contesto el chico desde atrás de ellos

Haku estaba a punto de golpear a uno pero…

"Detente Haku"-ordeno Zabuza

Haku detuvo su ataque a unos centímetros de la cara del toro

"Largate Pork"-dijo Zabuza-"Antes de que te maten"

"Bien…auch…"-su brazo sangraba, lo envolvio con un pañuelo de seda que rapidamente se lleno de su sangre-"Solo haz lo que te ordene…"

Los dos toros miraban con miedo al chico enmascarado, mientras lo rodeaban y salian junto con su jefe de la cabaña

Haku se le acerco a Zabuza se sento junto a el y tomo su mano tiernamente y la froto contra su cara, en este caso mascara, Zabuza lo miraba friamente, como sino le importara lo que el chico hiciera o sintiera por el…

"No necesito que me cuides, idiota"-dijo el Tigre, en su otra mano tenia una navaja escondida bajo la sabana-

"Lo se… pero estoy para servirte y protegerte"- mirandolo con una sonrisa atravez de la mascara…

Al dia siguiente…

Shifu y los demas se levantaron temprano, a pesar de que no tenian el sonido del gong que los despertaba cada mañana, ya era costumbre para ellos el levantarse temprano, el señor Tazuna tambien se levanto junto con ellos, debia estar en el puente supervisando su construccion y debia estar temprano, despues de desayunar, salieron de la casa rumbo al puente

El puente se encontraba a medio construir, como lo habian visto en el dia que llegaron, aun faltaban algunos metros de largo para terminarlo, de ancho al menos media unos 20 metros…

Al llegar a la zona de construccion ya habia algunos constructores, cerdos, gansos, conejos, algunos contratados de aldeas vecinas otros pertenecian a la aldea del Valle de las Olas, cuando vieron llegar a señor Tazuna, dos de ellos, un cerdo y un ganso se le acercaron con preocupación en sus rostros…

"Señor… debemos hablar con usted"-dijo el cerdo un poco nervioso

"Diganme ¿que pasa?"

"No podemos seguir con esto"-contesto el ganso-"Tengo familia… no quiero que les suceda nada por estar en este lugar"

"No pueden irse, si se van solo quedaremos 10, no se rindan ahora"

"Lo sentimos"-dijeron al mismo tiempo, soltando sus herramientas, partieron camino a sus hogares

Tazuna los vio un poco desilusionado, ahora eran menos y debian terminar el puente antes de que Pork intentara algo mas para eliminarlo, se dirigio a los otros trabajadores

"¿Qué estan esperando?"-dijo el ganso-"No tenemos tiempo que perder, entre mas rapido terminemos mejor"

Los trabajadores que quedaban tomaron sus herramientas y reiniciaron el trabajo justo donde lo habian dejado antes de que muriera el ultimo constructor…

Los maestro hacian guardia en varias partes del puente, como Grulla podia volar hacia algunas rondas desde el aire, por varias horas no hubo ningun tipo de atentado o ataque, tornando la vigilancia algo aburrida.

Al llegar el medio dia, Akane, la mujer que los alojaba en su casa les llevo un poco de comer, algunos dumplings y zongzis… (Nota: el zongzi o zong es una comida tipica china, es arroz envuelto en hojas de bambu)

"Genial ya tenia hambre"-dijo Po, tomando la canasta de comida

"Tranquilo Po, deja algo para nosotros"-grito Grulla, descendiendo de uno de sus rondas de vuelo

"Hey… Tigresa…"-grito Po-"No quieres comer"

"Si como comes, vigilaras…"-penso ella-"No gracias…"-respondio

"Te guardare algo"-grito el panda

Los demas se reunieron alrededor de la canasta de comida, cada uno tomo algunos dumplings y zongzis, regresaron a sus lugares asignados para vigilar, Po miro a Tigresa, se encontraba de espaldas siempre vigilante a todo a su alrededor, el panda tomo la canasta y se acerco a ella.

"Sabes no podras vigilar bien si no comes"

"No tengo hambre"

El estomago de Tigresa hizo un pequeño sonido, se sonrojo avergonzada de que su estomago la traicionara justo en ese momento, Po sonrio y oculto una pequeña carcajada

"Vamos come"-le ofrecio un dumpling, ella lo tomo de mala gana, le dio la espalda al panda y le dio una mordida al dumpling, quizas solo para que el panda la dejara en paz

Po dejo la canasta junto a ella y se alejo lentamente

Miro debajo de ella, ahí estaba la canasta medio abierta y con varios dumplings…

"Aquí aun esta tu parte… ¿no vas a comer?"

"No tengo hambre, a ti por otra parte no te vi desayunar"- Po le sonrio

Tigresa se sonrojo ante esta accion y volvio a sentirse rara, como en el bosque despues de vencer a Zabuza, nadie antes se habia preocupado por ella de la misma forma que Po lo hacia, no era la primera vez que el le llevaba de comer a pesar de que ella le habia dicho que no tenia hambre en esas ocasiones. Vibora la vio, sonrio al ver a su amiga ir descubriendo sentimientos que antes no habia mostrado antes.

"¿Po es un chico muy amable cierto?"-dijo la serpiente acercandose a ella

"A veces no entiendo a ese panda…me llamo su amiga…"-bajo la cabeza, sintiendose un poco mal por dentro-"A pesar de la forma en la que lo trato… aun me considera su… amiga…"

"Claro que lo eres… a el no le importa la forma en que el mundo lo ve o lo trate, el siempre logra ver todo de forma muy optimista, que contagia a todos a su alrededor"

"Muy cierto…"-dio otra mordida al dumpling-"Creo que deberia empezar a tratarlo mejor"-sonrio, algo que no hacia muy a menudo-"No le digas a nadie que dije eso"- amenazo a Vibora

"Mis labios estan sellados"- volvio a su puesto- "Parece que alguien le empieza a agradar el Guerrero Dragon"

Tigresa la miro con ojos de furia debido a su comentario, Vibora apresuro el paso antes de que esa mirada le siguieran gritos o golpes…

Po regresaba a su puesto, pero antes de llegar Shifu le esperaba…

"Po, la señorita Akane me ha pedido que le acompañes a comprar algunas cosas para esta noche, crees poder hacer ese favor"

"Claro maestro"

"Muchas gracias maestro Po"-dijo la coneja haciendo una reverencia

"Solo digame Po, lo de maestro es muy formal"

La coneja sonrio y asintio, los dos se alejaron del lugar de construccion del puente y se dirigieron a la aldea. Al llegar a lo que seria el mercado del lugar, no habia mucho de donde escoger, debido a la pobreza a la que el pueblo estaba sometida por culpa de Pork, varios establecimientos estaban cerrados, lo que se mantenian abiertos no tenian mucho que ofrecer, estantes vacios era lo unico que Po lograba ver…

"No puedo creer lo que ese Pork ha hecho"-dijo Po con tristeza al ver las condicones a las que la aldea estaba llegando

"Cuando el puente este terminado, todo volvera a ser como antes, con el puente, Pork no tendra como controlarnos"-contesto Akane, mientras pagaba por un saco de arroz y otros alimentos que Po cargaba entre sus manos

Despues de terminar las compras, Po cargo todo hasta la casa, lo dejo sobre la mesa y se dispuso a regresar al puente, pero para eso debia pasar por un pequeño bosque, llego a un claro en el centro de este, Po vio un tronco de arbol a medio cortar…

"No creo que el maestro se enfade si descanso un poco"- se sento en el tronco, respiraba y sentia la tranquilidad del bosque, se dejo llevar y cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido arrullado por el suave sonido del viento entre los arboles…

Una figura lo observaba entre los arbustos, solo se podia ver su cola gris…

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: La chica en el bosque

La figura salio de entre los arboles, el sol le dio de lleno en la cara y cubrio su rostro con su pata mientras avanzaba hacia el panda, que descansaba placidamente sobre el tronco de un arbol a medio caer, se hinco frente a el, estiro su mano acercandola lentamente a su cuello, pero en lugar de estrangularlo, lo movio gentilmente intentando despertarlo…

"Oye, oye despierta"-dijo con una hermosa y suave voz-"No deberias dormir aquí"

"Eh…"-se desperto lentamente-"No no estaba dormido"-dijo el panda tallandose lo ojos-"Solo descansaba los ojos"-respondio el

"Aun asi no deberias dormir aquí, hay asesino de Pork por todos lados"

Po miro a quien lo habia despertado, era una hermosa zorrita gris, sus ojos eran de un suave color azul, llevaba puesto un hermoso kimono rosa recortado, quizas por ella misma, hasta las rodillas, que le dibujaba perfectamente su silueta y mostraba sus bien formadas piernas y sandalias, Po estaba con la boca abierta al ver semejante belleza.

"¿Qué hermosa?"-penso el panda, sonrojándose-"¿Qué hace una chica tan hermosa como tu, sola en este bosque?"

"…"-no respondio solo se sonrrojo-"Gracias"-dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa-"la respuesta a tu pregunta seria, que estoy recogiendo plantas medicinales"

"No sabia que hubiera plantas medicinales en este bosque"

"Solo hay que saber buscar"-respondio ella recogiendo un pequeña planta del piso junto a sus pies

Ella siguió recortando unas cuantas plantas mas y las guardo en una bolsa que llevaba con ella, Po solo la miraba sentado…

"No eres de por aquí… ¿cierto?"-pregunto Po

"Como lo sabes"

"No he visto a nadie como tu en la aldea"

"Cierto… soy de una aldea cercana del otro lado del lago, solo vengo aquí de vez en cuando por plantas"-respondio ella

"No tienes miedo"

"¿De los hombres de Pork?… algunas veces, pero cuando es necesario debo hacerlo como ahora… hay una persona en mi aldea que necesita de estas plantas para curarse, por eso no me importa lo que me ocurra a mi siempre y cuando el este bien"

"En verdad lo quieres mucho"

Ella solo asintio…

"El ha cuidado de mi desde que tengo memoria, mis padres murieron hace años, nadie quizo encargarse de mi, creci sin sentir el amor o la ternura de una caricia que solo una madre puede dar, alimentandome de lo que encontraba tirado, robandolo de ser necesario, todo para poder sobrevivir, pero despues el me encontro, me cuido y me crio como un hijo"

Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de sus hermosos ojos azules...

"Por el seria capaz de renunciar a mis sueños, por verlo cumplir los suyos"

Po estaba sorprendido, nunca habia conocido a alguien tan devoto por el amor de una persona…

"¿Y tu tienes sueños?"-pregunto mirando al panda

"Yo ya he cumplido con los mios, logre convertirme en alguien que no fuera yo"

La chica lo miro como si no hubiera entendido…

"Bueno creo que debo irme"- se puso en pie y camino hacia el lugar por donde habia salido

"Bien me gusto mucho conocerte linda"

Ella se detuvo, lo miro de reojo…

"Por cierto…"-le sonrio-…Soy hombre"- le guiño el ojos y desaparecio entre los arboles…

Po estaba boquiabierto, con los ojos abiertos a todo lo que podian…

"¿Pero si es mas lindo que Tigresa o Vibora juntas?... espero que nadie se entere de esto"-penso estando en shock

"¡Po!… ¡Po!… ¿Dónde estara ese panda?"-dijo Tigresa, caminando entre el bosque, buscando al panda

Ya que habia tardado en regresar, Shifu pido un voluntario para ir a buscarlo y asegurarse que estaba bien, Tigresa se ofrecio y salio en su busqueda. Llego al mismo claro donde Po seguia en shock…

"Ahí estas"-dijo ella acercandosele-"Po… Po…"-pero no habia reaccion por parte del panda-"PO… DESPIERTA…"-grito la felina

"AAAAAAAYYYYYYYY"-grito el panda tapandose lo oidos por semejante grito-"TIGRESA POR QUE ME GRITAS"-grito el tambien

"No reaccionabas ¿que querias que hiciera?"-dijo ella en su defensa

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tardabas demasiado en volver que me ofreci para venir a buscarte"-contesto ella un poco sonrojada, pero no sabia por que, desde que conocio a Po se sonrojaba muy seguido-"Yo… este… estaba… bueno… preocupada"

"¿Te preocupaste por mi?"-pregunto el panda con un tono de sorpresa

"Tiene algo de malo"- contesto ella, mirandolo a los ojos, como retandolo

"No claro que no"

"¿Que hacias aquí de todas formas?"

"Yo…he… estaba…"-no sabia que contestar si contaba lo que le habia ocurrido se reiria de el-"Solo… descansaba"

"Vaya novedad"-cruzo los brazos y giro los ojos un poco molesta- "Volvamos rapid….!Auch!"-grito ella y levanto su pata derecha sintiendo un gran dolor en la planta del pie. Cayo al suelo del dolor

"¿Qué sucede?... ¿Estas bien?"- Po se hinco junto a ella

"Augh!...Me duele…augh!...mi pie…"

"Dejame ver"-Po la tomo del tobillo y comenzo a examinar la planta del pie de Tigresa

"…Una… ¿aguja?..."- eso le estaba causando el dolor a Tigresa, una aguja se le habia clavado en el pie-"¿De donde vino?"

"Sacala…"-dijo ella apretando los dientes del dolor

"Bien… aguanta…"-Po tomo la aguja con sus dedos y jalo, Tigresa clavo sus garras en el piso mientras la aguja salia lentamente-"La tengo… ¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Un… poco…"-respondio un poco agitada-"… Gracias…"

Po noto que la herida estaba sangrando, no tenia nada a la mano con que vendarla, se quito el chaleco y le arranco un pedazo de tela…

"¿Qué haces?"-dijo Tigresa, al ver a Po arrancar la tela de su nueva ropa

"Debo vendarte, esta sangrando"

"Pero tu ropa…"

"Eso no importa… mi padre entendera…"-volvio a colocrase el chaleco, que ahora le quedaba mas corto por la falta de tela

Despues de colocarle el vendaje provisional, se puso en pie

"¿Puedes levantarte?"- extendio su mano, ofreciendo ayuda a Tigresa

"Lo intentare"- tomando la mano de Po, se apoyo sobre su pie bueno para levantarse, pero en cuanto coloco su pie herido en el piso, sintio una fuerte dolor que casi la hace caer de nuevo, Po la atrapo entre sus brazos, ella mo miro agradecida y un poco sonrojada, algo nuevo para ella, y volvio sentirse rara, igual que las otras veces…

"Por lo visto no"-paso el brazo de Tigresa sobre su hombro y la dejo apoyarse en el…

Comenzarona a caminar, salir del bosque y llegar con el maestro Shifu y los demas…

Mientras en el bosque…

"Por que me siento asi…"-penso el chico-"Ese… panda… tuve la oportunidad de eliminarlo…tenia la aguja en mis manos… pero… algo… me impidio hacerlo…"- se detuvo un momento-"… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por que?...no lo hice…Y que habra querido decir con alguien que no fuera el"

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Una hermosa noche

El dia estaba llegando a su fin, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse lentamente en el horizonte cuando Po y Tigresa llegaron a la zona de construccion, Vibora fue la primera en verlos llegar, la principio sintio alivio al ver a Po, pero al ver a su amiga llegar cogeando de una pierna su alivio cambio por preocupación, abandono su puesto de vigilancia y corrio hacia ellos…

"Tigresa… ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Los atacaron?"

"No, no tranquila, Vibora…"-dijo Po, intentando tranquilizarla

"Solo me lastime el pie es todo"-interrumpio Tigresa-"Estare bien"

Po ayudo a Tigresa a sentarse en el piso, ella disimulo una mueca de dolor cuando su pata herida se extendio para evitar el contacto con el piso. Vibora era de los cinco la que mas conocia sobre atención medica, la tomo del tobillo y examino la herida, observo el vendaje provisional que Po le habia hecho, reconocio la tela y miro al panda, mas que a el, su ropa rasgada y entendio lo que habia hecho por su amiga. Vibora retiro el vendaje algo manchado de sangre, y observo la herida, por suerte esta ya no sangraba.

"¿Cómo te lastimaste?"

"Pise una aguja"-dijo Tigresa

"¿Una aguja?"-pregunto extrañada

"Si"-dijo Po, mientras la sacaba de su chaleco y se la mostraba a Vibora quien la observo detalladamente, pero no le dio mucha importancia, su amiga era lo que importaba ahora

"Tienes suerte que la herida no sea tan profunda, fue buena idea colocarle ese vendaje"

Shifu llego unos momentos despues, observo a Tigresa acostada en el piso, se acerco preocupado preguntando que habia ocurrido, Po conto su historia, omitiendo cierto encuentro con una "chica" en el bosque…

"Ya veo… bueno al menos no los atacaron… eso era lo que mas me preocupaba"

Los trabajadores guardaban sus herramientas listos para volver a sus hogares…

"Creo que eso sera todo por ahora, avanzamos mas de lo que pense"-dijo al ganso dirigiendose a los unicos trabajadores que quedaban-"Si seguimos a este ritmo terminemos en poco tiempo"

Algunos se alegraron, como si recuperaran las esperanzas al oir esto, al fin se librarian del yugo bajo el cual Pork los tenia atrapados en la isla…

Tazuna se dio la vuelta, ahí lo esperaban los maestros para llevarlo sano y salvo a casa de la señorita Akane, Po seguia sirviendo de apoyo para Tigresa, a pesar de que esta le dijo varias veces que podia caminar por si misma sin ayuda, pero recordo que habia dicho que seria mas amable con el y sin objetar mas, se apoyo en el hombro de su compañero…

Al llegar a casa, Akane los esperaba con la cena casi lista, Po se ofreció de nuevo para ayudarla y esta acepto, pero primero, Vibora le pidio que llevara a Tigresa a su habitacion para poder atender mejor su pata lastimada, tambien le pidio ayuda a Mantis, este sin decir mas salto en el hombro de Po…

Al llegar a la habitacion de las chicas, Tigresa se solto de Po y siguió por su cuenta, saltando de cogito se apoyo en la pared de la habitacion y se sento, Vibora tomo algunos vendajes y otras cosas que guardaba en la mochila de Tigresa, Mantis regreso de su habitacion con su caja de agujas de acupuntura…

"Este… yo estare abajo…"-dijo Po desde la puerta

"Si… gracias Po…"- dijo Vibora

Tigresa le dio una ultima mirada al panda, este la interpreto como un gracias y cerro la puerta corrediza, dio media vuelta rumbo a las escaleras, pero en el pasillo se tropezo con Inari, llevaba en sus manos un plato lleno de dumplings, que el panda penso los comeria en su habitacion

"Hola…"-dijo Po un poco nervioso

El niño solo lo ignoro y siguió su camino hasta su habitacion, cerro la puerta de golpe. Po aun estaba decidido a mostrarle que los heroes aun existen…

Mientras tanto en el bosque…

Un chico camina hacia una cabaña, el lugar que Zabuza usaba como guarida, sin aviso entro en ella, miro la cama de la habitacion contigua y ahí estaba dormido, lo miro con ternura, como si viera a un bebe dormir, camino hacia la mesa y dejo ahí su bola llena de plantas medicinales, junto a una mascara blanca.

"¿Haku?"-grito Zabuza desde su habitacion

"Si… Zabuza…"-respondio un poco asustado pensando que estaria dormido

Fue hacia el Tigre quien lo miro con indiferencia…

"¿Adonde fuiste?"- pregunto el Tigre

"Yo… Sali… Sali un momento"-respondio

"¿No habras ido a matar a alguien o si?"

Haku se puso mas nervioso, como si Zabuza sospechara lo que estuvo apunto de hacer hoy

"No… jamas actuaria por mi cuenta a menos que tu me lo pidieras"-tomo su mano con ternura y la acaricio contra su cara, le encantaba sentir la suave piel del tigre contra la suya

"Deja eso…"-jalo su mano, casi golpeando al chico en el rostro-"Crees que no lo se, eres mas tonto de lo que pense"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Te encontraste con el panda… puedo oler tu ropa impregnada con su olor"

"Yo… yo solo…

"¿Lo eliminaste?"

Haku nego con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que la mantenia abajo esperando una respuesta de parte de Zabuza, un grito, regaño, golpe, incluso esperaba a muerte…

"Ya tendras otra oportunidad"

De regreso a la aldea…

Po se ofrecio llevarle de comer a Tigresa quien seguia en su habitacion, tomo un tazon de fideos y lo llevo arriba a la habitacion de la furiosa. Abrio la puerta y se dio paso a la habitacion, al entrar ella estaba en le ventana mirando a las estrellas, su pata estaba vendada hasta el tobillo…

"No te enseñaron a tocar entes de entrar"-contesto ella sin mirar al panda

"Lo siento… te traje algo de comer"- dejo el plato en el piso junto a ella

"No tenias por que"- se acomodo para poder comer apoyando su espalda contra la pared junto a la ventana

"Lo se, pero quise hacerlo"

Tigresa tomo el tazon y comenzo a comer…

"Bueno creo que mejor me voy"

"¿Qué no piensas acompañarme?"

"¿En serio?"

"Y por que no… ven… sientate"

Po tomo asiento junto a ella en la ventana, mientras Tigresa comia, Po miraba el cielo estrellado…

"¿Cómo esta tu pie?"

"Mejor…ya no duele, Mantis me aplico un poco de acupuntura para el dolor, Vibora dice que podre andar para mañana"

Hubo in silencio mientras Tigresa terminaba su plato y lo dejaba en el piso, se acomodo junto a la ventana y siguio viendo las estrellas junto con Po…

"Algunas veces me sorprendes"-dijo Tigresa sin dejar de ver el cielo-"La forma a la que te enfrentas a enemigos poderosos, como Tai Lung o Zabuza"

"No es para tanto…… de no ser por ti, Zabuza me hubiera matado"

"Eso nunca lo sabremos…Siempre te he subestimado, no te he dado el credito que te mereces, incluso hoy no te agradeci por la ayuda y la comida"- lo miro a los ojos

"Esta bien… no te preocupes por eso"

"Se que crees que no te soporto o que te odio, pero no es verdad"

"Me escuchaste ¿cierto?... lo que le dije a Vibora ayer"

Tigresa asintio…

"No quise decirlo"

"No esta bien…por mi caracter se que puede parecer que no soporto a las personas, pero no soy asi"

"Yo se que tambien puedo ser un poco desesperante"

Tigresa lo miro como diciendo-"¿Un poco?"

"Bueno muy desesperante"-corrigio el-"Pero asi soy, me gusta hacer reir a los demas, contagiarlos de mi personalidad"

"Lo se, antes de que llegaras, ninguno de los cinco furiosos habia reido antes…"- Tigresa volvio a ver el cielo-"Son tan brillantes"

"Si…"- Po volvio la cabeza hacia el cielo-"Y la luna tambien…No sabia que te gustara ver las estrellas"

"Algunas veces…"-suspiro-"… es relajante"

Po miro por un segundo a Tigresa, a diferencia de la expresion tan seria que tenia todo el tiempo, se veia tan relajada y sonriente, sus ojos brillaban con el resplandor de la luna, como un par de gemas rojas…

"Wow… son tan bellos…"-susurro el panda

"Perdon"-dijo Tigresa volviendo la cabeza hacia Po

"Digo las estrellas… son tan bellas"

Tigresa lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas brillantes, no sabia por que pero la cautivaron y esa sonrisa que el panda siempre tenia, no podia evitar mirarla, volvio a sentirse rara, su corazon se acelero y sentia mariposas en el estomago…

Tigresa movio su mano un poco y se encontro con la de Po, el intento moverla pero se sentia tan bien tenerla cerca que mejor la dejo ahi. Se miraron a los ojos, poco a poco se acercaron cada vez mas cerca y mas y mas y mas hasta que…

"Ejem..."-Vibora interrumpio, los miro con los ojos entrecerrados

Ambos reaccionaron y se separaron sonrojados…

"Bueno yo mejor me voy"-dijo Po tomando el tazon de comida y levantandose

"Si creo que eso estaria bien"

Po salio de la habitacion, al mismo tiempo que Vibora entraba en ella sin apartar su vista del Panda y Tigresa

"¿Qué rayos paso?"-pensaron los dos…

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Sentimientos 1ª parte

"¿Y bien?"-pregunto Vibora

"¿Y bien… que?"-contesto Tigresa

"¿Qué es lo que estaba a punto de pasar?"

"Nada, si… no viste nada"

"Eso no me parecio…"-se acerco a la felina con una sonrisa picara-"¿el te gusta?..."

"Claro que no… lo que viste fue un error… uno que nunca va a pasar…"- se dio la vuelta mirando la pared-"Yo… y el panda…"-fingio una risita, pero por alguna razon el decir estas palabras le dolia en lo mas profundo, luchaba contra las lagrimas que deseaban fluir de sus ojos…

"En verdad no quisiste decir eso… ¿Cierto?"

"No… no…no se que me pasa… mi corazon esta acelerado… mi pecho duele… no puedo… olvidar lo que paso…acaso esto… es…"-contesto sin voltear

"Eso es amor"

"¿Amor?"

Coloco sus manos en el pecho, cerró los ojos, en sus pensamientos estaba Po, cada momento que el panda estuvo con ella… su llegada al templo, los primeros entrenamientos, cuando lo acepto como maestro despues de la derrota de Tai Lung, las veces que el panda la veia entrenar hasta tarde y le llevaba de comer cuando no la veia en el comedor…

La forma en que el panda siempre veia el mundo de forma optimista y como su actitud contagia a los demas; sus bromas, aquellas que hicieron reir por primera vez a los mas grandes heroes de toda China, los cinco furiosos, en especial la primera vez que ella habia sonreido en mucho tiempo cuando acepto a Po como un maestro…

Pero lo que mas llamo su atención esa noche… sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa que el panda siempre tenia en su rostro fueron lo que mas llamo la atención de la furiosa…

Era cierto… lo que sentia por Po ya no era solo respeto, sentia algo mas profundo por el… es amor…

Abrio los ojos y ahí estaba su amiga, junto a ella…

"Es normal sentirse asi…"- se acerco a ella y coloco su cola en el hombro de su amiga-"Yo lo he sentido…"

"Vibora…"-se dio la vuelta, en un arrebato de emociones la abrazo y comenzo a llorar en silencio, las lagrimas salian de sus hermosos ojos, su amiga le devolvio el abrazo y la consolo…

Po habia salido de la habitacion de las chicas rumbo a la suya, camino por el pasillo hasta su habitacion, al abrir la puerta camino un poco y se tumbo en el piso, unos momentos despues Grulla entro por la puerta y vio a Po sentado en el piso, el ave noto al panda un poco extraño…

"¿Sucede algo Po?"-pregunto el acercandose a su amigo

"No… bueno es que… yo… ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?"

"Claro… ¿Qué pasa?"

"Bueno… es que…"-se acerco al ave-"Estuve a punto de besar a Tigresa"-susurro

"¿QUE TU Q…mmmmmmm?"-grito Grulla pero Po alcanzo a tomarlo del pico

"Ssssshhhh"

"Lo siento"-dijo el cuando Po al fin lo solto-"Besaste a Tigresa"-dijo en voz baja

"No, dije que casi la beso"

"Este… y… ¿como reacciono ella?"-pregunto con curiosidad, ya que conociendo a la furiosa quizas no lo hubiera tomado tan bien…

"Bueno… ella… me parecio que ella… tambien me iba a besar"

Mientras en la habitacion de las chicas…

"¿Te sientes mejor…?"-pregunto Vibora despues de que Tigresa la solto

"Si"-se limpio las lagrimas con su pata-"Nunca pense que el llorar se sintiera tan bien"-estaba sonriendo y sus ojos parecian iluminarse al igual que las estrelas que brillaban esa noche

"Eso es por que son lagrimas de felicidad, amiga… ademas llevabas años guardando esos sentimientos dentro de ti… No te preocupes no le dire a nadie lo que paso"

De regreso con los chicos…

"¿Qué hago grulla?"-dijo Po agarrandose la cabeza, estaba confundido-"Y si ella ya no me habla... rayos que voy hacer…peor aun… que tal si decide…"

"Primero tranquilizate… respira hondo…eso es"

"Gracias…crei que me iba a dar un ataque"

"Quizas solo necesitas un poco de aire fresco para despejar tu mente…"-sugirio Grulla

"Creo que lo hare…"- Po se levanto, tomo de su mochila una capa y se la ato al cuello, salio de la habitacion, paso sin hacer ruido por la habitacion de las chicas y bajo las escaleras

"¿A dónde vas Po?"-pregunto su maestro

"Saldre un momento maestro"- sin mirar a su maestro, salio de la casa…

De nuevo con la chicas…

Tigresa y Vibora se soltaron del abrazo, sin titubeos pero con un poco de dificultad, Tigresa se puso en pie…

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Tengo que decirselo… no pudo esperar mas…"

Tigresa abrio rapido la puerta de su habitacion, sin importarle su pierna herida, avanzo rapidamente por el pasillo, sujetandose con sus garras del muro para evitar caer, abrio la puerta corrediza pero Po ya no estaba ahí, solo Grulla

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"-pregunto el ave en un tono amable

"¿Dónde esta Po?"

Grulla se sintio un poco nervioso, pareciera que el presentimiento de Po se estaba volviendo realidad…

"Sa… salio… dijo que necesitaba aire…"

Tigresa no dejo que Grulla terminara y salio en la direccion opuesta, bajo las escaleras tan rapido que casi tropieza por su pierna mala pero pudo sujetarse al muro con sus garras, su maestro la vio cuando llego al ultimo escalon, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo ella salio por la puerta…

La noche era fria, una brisa paso junto a ella sintendo un escalofrio recorrerle el cuerpo, se abrazo a ella misma intentando darse calor, miro la aldea intentando descubrir hacia donde habia ido el panda. Vio una huellas en la tierra, estaban frescas, Po no habia ido muy lejos…

Mientras…

"Vaya… si que tenia prisa"- dijo Grulla-"¿Crees que este bien con su pierna como esta?"

"No lo se… ya sabes como es ella…"-contesto Vibora

"Solo espero que no golpe a Po por lo que hizo"

"¿Te conto?"

"Solo hasta donde dijo que casi la beso"

"¿Qué Po hizo que?"-gritaron Mantis y Mono desde su habitacion

Salieron de la habitacion rapidamente y miraron a los otros dos maestros con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos…

"Ahora todos lo saben"-Vibora miro a Grulla aguantandose una risita burlona

"Pero aun asi pienso que deberiamos ir tras ella"- sugiro Grulla

"Esperen queremos saber que paso"- grito Mono, Mantis salto en su hombro y corrieron tras los otros

"Es mejor que se queden aquí en caso de que vuelvan…"- dijo Vibora deteniendose en el borde de la escalera-"Les contaremos despues"

Mono y Mantis se quedaron un poco inconformes pero no les quedo de otra y volvieron a su habitacion…

Pero al llegara a la puerta Tigresa… ya se habia ido…

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Sentimientos 2ª parte

Quizas esta seria la noche mas fria que se vivia en el Valle de las Olas, el viento soplaba trayendo con el una brisa muy fria que pareciera que nevaria en cualquier momento…

El frio se acentuo a cada momento mientras Tigresa intentaba no apoyarse sobre su pierna herida avanzo poco a poco entre las calles de la aldea, siguiendo el rastro que habia dejado Po, tropezo un par de veces pero eso no la detuvo y siguió avanzando.

Siguió el rastro hasta el bosque, pero ahí lo perdio, ya no habia mas huellas que seguir, eso la frustro, penso un momento en regresar y esperar que el panda volviera, pero estaba decidida a encontrarlo y confesarle su amor…

Mientras tanto…

"Grulla… ¿ves algo?"-grito Vibora desde el techo de una casa a la que habia trepado para poder observar mejor

"Aun no…"-respondio descendiendo junto a ella-"Se mueve rapido… para estar herida"

"Tenemos que encontrarla esta hacieno mucho frio y podria lastimarse"

"O lastimar a Po"

"No creo que eso pase"

"¿Por qué?"

"Bien te lo dire pero no le digas a nadie…"-Vibora comenzo a contarle lo que habia pasado

En el Bosque…

Po meditaba debajo de un arbol como su maestro le habia enseñado, se encontraba ne posición de Loto y su capa ondeaba con el vaiven del viento, en sus pensamientos solo estaba ella como una película en camara lenta las imágenes de lo que casi ocurrio pasaban delante de el, una y otra vez…

"Bien traquilo… respira hondo… eso es… ¿Qué me paso…?"-penso-"Casi la beso… ¿como es que?…"-volvio a respirar hondo-"No tengo la minima idea de que ocurrio… en un momento estabamos ahí mirando la estrella y al otro… pero ella tambien… o solo me lo imagine…no… no fue eso… ella tambien lo iba a hacer… ¿es que acaso me he enamorado de ella?..."- guardo silencio analizando lo que acababa de decir-"No es que no sea una chica atractiva… pero… bien analicemos esto… he sido su fan desde hace tiempo… siempre me han encantado sus movimientos, su postura, su valentia y… sus ojos…un momento… acaso dije sus ojos…"-volvio a guardar silencio-"… bueno sus ojos son hermosos, pero hoy bajo la luz de la luna se veian bellisimos… estoy enamorado de ella… estoy enamorado de Tigresa"-grito en sus pensamientos

Po abrio lo ojos, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostro mientas miraba el hermoso cielo estrellado que Tigresa y el vieron juntos. Se puso en pie y se sacudio la tierra de sus pantaloncillos negros…

Escucho un ruido entre la maleza, primero penso que seria el viento pero cada vez se oia mas cerca, se coloco en posición de combate…

"¿Quién esta ahí?"-grito y al mismo tiempo penso-"Que no sea alguien peligroso"

Una nube tapo a la luna cubriendo el lugar en oscuridad mientras una figura salio de entre la maleza y cayo al piso, Po se acerco a ella con cuidado sin bajar la guardia, el viento retiro a la nube y la luna volvio a emitir su brillo sobre el bosque…

"¿Tigresa?...Tigresa…."grito Po, se arrodillo junto a la furiosa, tomo su mano estaba fria al igual que el resto de su cuerpo

"PoPoPoPoPo…Po…".dijo ella tiritando y encogiendose en posición fetal-"Alalal…fififin…tetete..te… en..cocococon..tre…"

"Tranquila estaras bien"-el panda se quito la capa, envolvio a la furiosa con ella y despues la abrazo intentando transmitirle un poco de su calor-"¿Qué estabas pensando en salir asi con este frio?"

"Tenia que encontrarte… no podia esperar hasta mañana…"- se acurruco en el pecho del panda, se sentia tan bien estar junto a el, como estar recostada en una suave almohada, no queria soltarse de el se sentia tan comoda y calida.

"¿Qué querias decirme?"-pregunto el panda con curiosidad sin dejar de abrazar a al furiosa, pero por un momento tuvo un mal presentimiento, acaso lo estaba buscando para gritarle y darle una paliza, aunque una parte de el queria soltarla y huir, otra le decia que se quedara…

Tigresa lo miró, en verdad lo amaba, el simple hecho de estar si los dos solos en uno junto al otro, se dio cuenta que aquel ser que compartia su calor con ella valia, incluso mas que ella misma, la envidia que sentia hacia el desaparecio…

"Po… yo…"-pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el panda coloco su dedo indice en su boca impidiendole hablar.

Se miraron en silencio, mientras la luna era mudo testigo de su amor, Tigresa y Po se unieron en un beso, un beso lleno de amor, un beso que parecio detener el tiempo.

El panda la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, para despues separarse, ambos jadeaban buscando un poco de aire, ella cerro sus ojos acurrucandose una vez mas en el pecho de su amado, mientras Po acariciaba su cabeza suavemente…

"Te amo Po"-dijo ella emitiendo un suave ronroneo

"Te amo Tigresa"- contesto Po

Mientras entre la maleza…

"Miralos… no son tiernos…"-dijo Vibora con lagrimas en sus ojos

"¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?"-contesto Grulla

Los miraron un momento con ternura sin hacer ruido alguno para despues alejarse unos cuantos metros, una suave brisa amenazo con hacer volar el sombrero de Grulla, pero este lo sostuvo evitandolo, miro a Vibora quien temblaba de frio, coloco su ala alrededor de ella, Vibora se acomodo suavemente en el cuerpo emplumado de Grulla sintiendose comoda, calida y protegida…

"Bien Vibora es ahora o nunca"-penso Vibora

"Bien Grulla tu puedes hacerlo"-penso Grulla

"Vibora/Grulla yo…"-dijeron al mismo tiempo

"Tu primero…"-dijo Vibora

"No tu primero…"-respondio Grulla-"Insisto…"

"Lo que sucede es que… bueno… yo…"-bajo la mirada, sentia la sangre subir a su cabeza, se sonrrojo, su cuerpo temblo buscando el valor para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle lo que sentia-"Me gustas…"-grito levantando la vista, sus mejillas estaban rojas mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron de sus hermosos ojos verdes y volvio a bajar el rostro…

Grulla la miro con ternura, coloco su ala bajo su barbilla levantando su rostro suavemente, ella se limpio las lagrimas y espero que dijera algo pero no lo hizo, solo la abrazo con fuerza acercandola a su cuerpo, ella le correspondio el abrazo enrollandose en su cuello y sonrio…

"Te amo…"-susurro finalmente el ave

Vibora se sintio feliz de escucharlo, lo apreto un poco mas sintiendo el suave plumaje contra su piel, Grulla separo un poco sus cabezas y se miraron dulcemente a los ojos sellando su amor con un beso de amor verdadero…

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Las Hermanas Wu

"Ya estas mejor"-dijo Po susurrandole al oido a Tigresa

"Si… ya no tengo frio"-dijo ella acurrucada en el pecho del panda-"Creo que deberiamos volver"

"No podemos quedarnos un poco mas"

"Tambien me gustaria los otros podrian preocuparse si no volvemos"

"Esta bien"

Po y Tigresa se soltaron del abrazo en el que estuvieron juntos todo este tiempo, el clima seguia un poco frio, por lo que Tigresa no se quito la capa en la que el panda la habia envuelto.

"Puedo llevarte… si quieres"- extendio su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

"Tranquilo, estoy bien"-tomo la mano de Po, se apoyo en su pierna izquierda y se puso en pie con un poco de dificultad

"¿Segura?"

"Bueno… quizas solo necesite un poco de ayuda"- coloco su brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuello del panda, apoyandose en el y sujetando la manta con su otra mano.

"No voy a dejar que camines con tu pierna asi"

"¿he?"-dijo confundida

De un rapido movimiento, Po subio a Tigresa a su espalda, llevandola de "caballito", ella no protesto y dejo que el panda la cargara, sujetandose a su cuello con fuerza y el la sostenia de sus piernas…

Caminaron por algunos minutos cuando algo llamo la atención del panda…

"¿No son esos Grulla y Vibora?"- dijo Po señalando con la mirada a la pareja que estaba a unos cuantos pasos mas adelante

"¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?"-contesto Tigresa en voz baja al divisar a los dos maestros

"Probablemente buscandonos, pero al parecer nosotros los encontramos a ellos"

"¿Qué estan haciendo?"

"Pareciera que estan…¿abrazados?"

Vibora tenia parte de su cuerpo enrollado en una de las piernas de Grulla y el la abrazaba con sus alas acercandola a su cuerpo…

"¿Dime Grulla?"-dijo Vibora mirandolo a los ojos-"¿Desde cuando te sientes asi?"- pregunto con una mirada seductora

"Bueno… yo… es difícil decirlo… pero…"-suspiro-"…recuerdo que una noche te vi bajo el arbol de durazno, la luna dibujaba tu hermosa silueta y desde ese dia senti algo que no… no pude…"

Vibora lo abrazo con mas fuerza…

"¿Y tu…?

"Yo… bueno… debo decirte que siempre senti un gran cariño por ti… y poco a poco…"

Grulla la interrumpio con un beso en los labios, no necesitaba oir mas…

"Vaya, vaya… que linda pareja no te parece Tigresa"

"Muy linda…"-contesto ella

"Este… Po… he… Tigresa…"-dijo Vibora completamente sonrojada-"¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"¿Nosotros?... ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?"-pregunto Tigresa

"Nosotros… estabamos…Grulla ayudame…"

"Creo que no hay necesidad de ocultarlo"-contesto el ave

Po y Tigresa sonrieron a la feliz pareja…

"Y tal parece que no somos los unicos…"

Grulla y Vibora les devolvieron la sonrisa y ahora eran Po y Tigresa los que estaban sonrojados…

"Bueno que podemos decir…"-dijo Po, sintiendo como Tigresa lo abrazaba con mas fuerza del cuello y apoyaba su cabeza contra el panda

Mientras tanto en una gran mansión lejos de la aldea del Valle de la Olas…

"Ese niño desgraciado…como se atreve a lastimarme de ese forma"-decia Pork caminando de un lado a otro en una gran oficina decorada de forma elegante, algunos cuadros de batallas enmarcados en oro colgados en las paredes, tenia le brazo vendado debio a las heridas que Haku le habia hecho en el brazo-"No confio en ese Zabuza…"

"Señor…"-dijo un jaguar que entro por la puerta

"¿QUE?"-grito el cerdo-"Te dije que no queria que me molestaran"

"Pero señor… ellas… Augh…"- no pudo terminar la frase una espada lo atravezo por el pecho matandolo al instante

"Quitate del camino insecto"-dijo una voz femenina detrás de-"Solo estorbas"- pateo el cuerpo hacia la oficina de Pork abriendo las puertas de par en par

Tres gatas entraron por la puerta esquivando el cuerpo inerte del jaguar…

"Hermanas Wu…"-dijo Pork reconociendo a sus "invitadas"-"Es un placer..."

Las hermanas Wu, tres de las mas peligrosas y hermosas asesinas en toda China, entrenadas en el arte de matar desde muy pequeñas...

"¿Eso era tan necesario?"-dijo Pork mirando el cuerpo del jaguar en el piso

"Debiste ser mas considerada Ming"-dijo la hermana que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo

Ming Wu la mayor de las tres hermanas, una gata negra, con unos hermosos ojos azul claro, a pesar de esto su mirada era tan amenazadora que incluso podia matar con ella, vestia un traje ninja negro y sandalias

"Sabes que odio esperar Linlin"-dijo una de las hermanas limpiando su espada con un pedazo de tela que despues tiro al piso junto al cuerpo del jaguar-"Ademas solo estorbaba"

Linlin Wu la mas pequeña de las tres, una hermosa gatita blanca con unos hermosos ojos verdes eran su principal carecteristica de esta chica, vestia un hermoso qipao rosa y algunos brazaletes en sus manos, en su cintura llevaba dos Sai plateadas y a diferencia de su hermana poseia una mirada muy dulce…

"No vale la pena discutir con ella Linlin, ya sabes como es de desesperada"- dijo la tercera hermana que estaba a la derecha de Ming

"Lo se Ying"-respondio la pequeña gatita

Ying Wu la hermana de en medio, una gatita gris, sus ojos eran de color miel claro, vestia un kimono azul decorado con flores de coloresadaptado para poder moverse durante una batalla, no poseia arma alguna solo sus manos y pies eran suficiente para ella, podria decirse que era la que mantenia unidas a las tres hermanas ya que era la mas responsable de las tres…

"Señoritas… por favor… vayamos a los negocios"

"Sabemos que tiene problemas con los cinco furiosos"-dijo Ying con los brazos cruzados-"Y un panda"

"Un panda… que lindo"-Linlin abrazo su espada tiernamente-"Me gustaria conocerlo"

Ming solo la miro de reojo y giro los ojos en señal de enfado…

"Señoritas… creo que ya saben que deben hacer"

"No se preocupe señor Pork, puede considerar el trabajo hecho"-contesto Ming

Pork se dirigio a su escritorio, abrio un cajon y de el extrajo una bolsa llena de monedas de oro…

"Tengan…"-arrojo la bolsa sobre el escritorio-"La mitad ahora, el resto cuando acaben con los maestros y me traigan la cabeza del constructor del puente"

Ying tomo la bolsa, las tres hicieron una reverencia, pasaron por arriba del cuerpo del jaguar muerto, pero antes de salir de la oficina…

"Esperen…"-grito el cerdo-"Se me ocurre algo mejor…"saco otra bolsa de monedas de oro pero mas grande de la gaveta…

Las tres hermanas dieron media vuelta y miraron al cerdo y la bolsa de dinero…

"Les dare el doble… no… el triple… si me traen primero la cabeza de Zabuza y la de ese niño…Haku"

Las hermanas se miraron un momento asintiendo con la cabeza…

"Diganos… ¿Dónde encontramos a ese… Zabuza?"

Pork dibujo un sonrisa maliciosa a en sus labios…

Continuara…

Las hermanas Wu no son una creación mia, aparecen en el juego de Kung fu Panda, solo les cambie un poco su apariencia, atuendo y personalidad, tambien invente los nombres ya que en el juego solo se refiren a ellas como hermanas Wu.

Si quieren ver como son aquí les dejo una direccion:

http:(diagonal)(diagonal)vivzmind(punto)deviantart(punto)com(diagonal)art(diagonal)KFP(guion)Wu(guion)Sisters(guion)92101608


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Corazon de hielo

Despues de caminar por un rato, los cuatro maestros llegaron a la aldea, seguia oscuro y frio, quizas era ya de madrugada, pero lo que mas les preocupaba era lo que diria su maestro…

"Han pensado en que le diremos al maestro Shifu"-dijo Grulla rompiendo con un silencio entre los cuatro amestros

"Es cierto… ¿creen ustedes que se moleste por llegar tan tarde?"-dijo Po sin dejar de caminar y mirando al ave

"Creo que se refiere a que dira cuando le digamos que cuatro de sus estudiantes estan enamorados, Po"- respondio Vibora

"Ops… no habia pensado en eso"

"Bueno… esperemos que lo tome bien y no se enfade"-dijo Tigresa abrazando a Po

Los cuatro entraron a la casa, Vibora echo un pequeño vistazo adentro, todo estaba oscuro, al parecer todos se habian ido a dormir, hizo una señal con su cola a los demas, entraron despacio sin hacer ruido estaban por subir las escaleras cuando…

"Se divirtieron"-dijo una voz en la oscuridad

Todos se detuvieron en seco al escuchar la voz de su maestro, una vela se encendio, iluminando parcialmente la oscuridad revelando al maestro Shifu sentado de rodillas del otro lado de la mesa…

"¿Maestro…?... este… pensamos que…".dijo Po un poco nervioso

"¿Que ya estaba dormido?"-respondio el panda rojo

Po asintio con a cabeza…

"Lamento haberlos hecho creer eso"-dijo con un voz tranquila y sonriendo, pero despues cambio su mirada por una mas seria que hizo temblar a los cuatro maestros-"¿Pueden explicarme que rayos hacian afuera a estas horas?"

"Fue mi culpa maestro"-dijo Po con un tono muy serio los otros tres maestros lo miraron preocupados con lo que iba a decir-"Como le habia dicho sali, necesitaba meditar y pensar un momento"

"No,… tambien fue mi culpa maestro"-dijo Tigresa-"Yo sali de la casa en mi estado a buscar a Po…y bueno no debi hacerlo… lo siento maestro…"

Po la miro de reojo, haciendo un gesto para que ya no dijera mas, no queria que ella sufriera un castigo por su culpa, pero ella lo miro y le sonrio como diciendole -"No tienes por que culparte solo tu"

"Maestro no los culpe solo a ellos"-dijo Grulla dando un paso al frente

"Nos preocupamos por el estado de la maestra Tigresa, salimos sin pensar"

Vibora enrrollo parte de su cuerpo en la pierna de Grulla, este coloco su ala detrás de ella…

Shifu los miro con un rostro muy serio, como si analizara cada palabra, gesto y postura de sus estudiantes, cerro los ojos, los maestros esperaban nerviosos sus respuesta o castigo, pero fuera lo que fuera lo aceptarian…

"Bien… me alegra que tomen responsabilidad de sus actos… ya pensare en un castigo apropiado para los tres, pero por el momento es mejor que vayan a dormir"- Shifu tomo la vela entre sus manos, se puso en pie, camino hacia sus estudiantes y comenzo a subir la escaleras.

Po y los demas respiraron aliviados, pensaron que el maestro los regañaria peor

"A propósito…"-dijo Shifu deteniendose a la mitad del camino y sin mirar a sus estudiantes, los cuatro volteron la cabeza hacia las escaleras-"Po… Tigresa… si no querian que me diera cuenta… debieron ser un poco mas discretos… lo mismo para ustedes… maestro Grulla… maestra Vibora"- esto ultimo lo dijo mirandolos de reojo y con una sonrisa

"Pero… ¿como adivino de lo nuestro?"-susurraron todos al mismo tiempo

"No lo adivine… me lo acaban de decir…"-contesto el panda rojo siguiendo su camino

Todos lo miraron con una sonrisa estaban felices ya que al menos el maestro Shifu no se enfado como ellos pensaron…

Los cuatro subieron las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones, Vibora abrio la habitacion de ella y de Tigresa, Po se hinco un poco permitiendo a Tigresa descender sin problemas junto a su cama…

"Bueno, entonces… nos vemos mañana chicas"-dijo Po mirando a los ojos a Tigresa

"Si claro… duerman bien…"-respondio Vibora, abrazando y beando en la mejilla a Grulla

"Buenas noches Po"-Tigresa le dio un tierno y suave beso en los labios al panda

"Buenas noches"-respondieron los chicos al mismo tiempo

Po y Grulla se dirigieron a la ultima habitacion sin hacer mucho ruido, al entrar solo vieron a Shifu que ya ocupaba su cama correspondiente, Grulla se quito el sombrero y Po su chaleco y ambos se fueron a dormir…

Al dia siguiente pero en un lugar diferente, en el bosque cruzando el lago… en la cabaña y guarida de Zabuza

Dentro de este lugar Zabuza ya se encontraba de pie, aun sentia el cuerpo un poco entumecido pero al menos ya podia moverse en lugar de estar recostado en la cama todo el dia…

"Veo que ya te recuperaste Zabuza"-dijo Haku, quien llevaba puesto su traje ninja y su mascara-"Sabia que alguien como tu no podia estar mas tiempo sin poder moverse"

Zabuza no respondio, se limito a tomar su espada que se encontraba recargada contra la pared, asi como algunas kunai y shurikens las cuales guardo entre su ropa…

Mientras tanto afuera…

"¿Asi que aquí se esconde?"-dijo Ming sentada en la rama de un arbol mirando la cabalña donde se escondia su objetivo-"Esto sera facil"

"No te confies, según Pork tambien es un asesino como nosotras"-respondio Ying desde otra rama, con lo brazos cruzados-"Linlin tu tambien ten cuidado"

"Lo tendre hermana"-respondio Linlin quien estaba en el mismo arbol que Ying pero en una rama mas abajo

"Bien vamos"-dijo Ying y las tres saltaron

Dentro de la casa…

"Zabuza…"-dijo Haku en un tono de alerta pero sin moverse de su lugar

"Lo se… tal parece que tenemos visitas…"-respondio el Tigre-"Seria descortes de nuestra parte no darles la bienvenida"

Haku asintio…

Los dos ninjas salieron de la habitacion rumbo a la puerta de la cabaña…

"Esperen"-dijo Ying

Sus hermanas se detuvieron al ver la puerta de la cabaña abrirse y ver salir a sus dos objetivos. Zabuza salio de la cabaña y se coloco frente a la puerta principal con los brazos cruzados, Haku se coloco a su lado ligeramente atrás de el…

"Nos estan ahorrando el trabajo al salir"-dijo Ming con una sonrisa maliciosa, desenfundo su espada lista para atacar-"Que considerados"

"Vaya… vaya… pero que lindas gatitas"-dijo Zabuza al ver a las hermanas Wu

"¿Asi que tu eres Zabuza?"- pregunto Ying

"Y ustedes fueron enviadas por ese idiota de Pork"- respondio el Tigre- "Puedo oler su aroma en las tres… dejenme adivinar las envio a matarme…"-dibujo una sonrisa a traves de los vendajes que cubrian la mitad de su cara, sus ojos se enfocaron en las hermanas Wu…

Ying sintio un escalofrio recorrerle el cuerpo cosa que se le hizo muy rara ya que nunca se habia sentido asi, se enfoco en los ojos de Zabuza, una gota de sudor frio recorrio su frente recorriendo lentamente su rostro, esos ojos no le parecian normales, eran lo ojos de un demonio, sediento de sangre, ni siquiera Ming tenia unos ojos tan inexpresivos como esos.

Miro de reojo a Linlin estaba completamente paralizada podia ver el miedo en sus ojos, nunca la habia visto de esa forma, miro a Ming quien estaba de espaldas a ella, parecia estar bien pero lo que su hermana no veia era que Ming subada pero no cualquier sudor, sino un sudor frio, tambien tenia miedo.

"Mejor vayanse ahora que pueden"-dijo Haku

La mente de Ying le decia que debian correr, irse lo mas lejos que pudieran, pero sus piernas, no todo su cuerpo no le obedecia…

"Eso no… nunca lo haremos…"-respondio Ming intentando ocultar su miedo, pero las manos le temblaban, intento contenerse pero pareciera que su cuerpo no le obedeciera…

"Tonta"-Zabuza estaba a punto de sacar su espada pero Haku dio un paso delante de el

"Zabuza… permiteme acabar con ellas… tu debes guardar tus energias para la batalla contra los maestros"- camino algunos pasos hacia delante, encarando a las tres asesinas

"Yo misma acabare contigo niño"- grito Ming arrojandose contra el

"ESPERA MING…"-grito Ying, pero no la escucho…

Ming se arrojo a toda velocidad contra Haku, quien no se movio de su lugar ni un centímetro… la punta de la espada se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cuello, el solo sostenia la espada tan solo con una mano, sin recibir ni una herida, a pesar de que la sostenia del filo…

"¿Eso es todo?"-dijo en un tono frio e inexpresivo

"Desgraciado"- gimio ella, aplicando mas fuerza a su ataque pero era inútil, la espada se mantenia inmóvil

"Si eso es todo lo que tienes, entonces…MUERE"- Haku cerro su otra mano en puño y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el pecho de la gata arrojandola hacia atrás varios metros hasta que un arbol la detuvo recibiendo un gran impacto en todo su cuerpo

"MING…"-gritaron las otras dos hermanas

Linlin corrio hacia ella y se hinco para revisarla, le dio la vuelta pero…

"¿Ming?..."

"Tranquila… su corazon se detuvo antes de caer… murio rapido y sin dolor…y hare lo mismo con ustedes"- Haku seguia en el mismo lugar, sosteniendo la espada con su mano y su puño levantado.

Linlin lloraba junto al cuerpo de su hermana mayor, Ying estaba incredula al ver a su hermana muerta, sentia ira, miedo, tristeza todo al mismo tiempo, queria ir con Linlin pero su cuerpo aun no respondia…

"Eres…un…"-Linlin sintio una gran ira dentro de si-"…desgraciado…"- se puso en pie, camino hacia Haku pasando junto a Ying pero esta no la detuvo-"¿Cómo te atreves?"

Linlin encaro a Haku, sus ojos irradiaban un odio hacia el chico, saco sus armas y se coloco en posición de ataque.

"Es mejor que no sigas si no quieres morir"-Haku arrojo la espada de Ming hacia un lado

"CALLATE"-grito Linlin-"Arrrrrgggggggg"-grito la gata mientras daba un salto y al mismo tiempo que intento clavarle sus dos Sai al chico

Haku desaparecio de la vista de Linlin moviendose a una gran velocidad, ella se quedo inmóvil mirando hacia todos lados, esperando, escuchando…

"SAL COBARDE"-grito –"SAL…agh…"-una aguja le atravezo el cuello de lado a lado-"…eres… un…"

"Tranquila no sufriras mas"-Haku aparecio detrás de ella sosteniendola en sus brazos, la deposito suavemente en el piso y cerro sus ojos…

"Ming… Linlin…"-Ying seguia ahí inmóvil, cayo de rodillas y lloro…

Haku la miro llorar, le tuvo lastima, dandole la espalda se alejo hacia Zabuza, no iba a manchar sus manos con la sangre de alguien que no deseara pelear.

Zabuza vio el gesto de amabilidad de Haku, sintio repulsión hacia el, saco una kunai de su ropa, Haku lo miro apuntar la kunai hacia el…

"¿Zabuza?"

Zabuza arrojo la kunai pasando muy cerca del chico…

"Bien hecho Haku…"-dijo el Tigre

Haku miro detrás de el, Ying cayo de espaldas con la kunai clavada en su frente…

"Lo siento Zabuza"-volviendo hacia su jefe pero con la vista baja

"Te has ablandado… pudiste haberlas hecho sufrir un poco mas… tu corazon de hielo… desde que conociste a ese panda… ha comenzado a derretirse"

"No… simplemente no quise perder mas tiempo"- se excuso

"Como quieras… vamonos…"

"Pero que hacemos con…ellos"-miro de reojo detrás de el señalando un lugar en el que dos sujetos se ocultaban…

"Olvidalos no tiene importancia"

Los dos ninjas siguieron su camino hacia el puente, hacia la batalla con los maestros del Kung fu…

"Demonios esto no le agradara a Pork"-dijo un cocodrilo escondido entre la maleza

"Larguemonos de aquí o seremos lo siguientes…"-dijo un lobo junto a el y ambos corrieron a avisarle a su jefe…

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: Los Heroes si Existen

Al mismo tiempo que Haku peleaba con las hermanas Wu, los dos sujetos que vigilaban a las Hermanas Wu llegaron con su jefe Pork y le dieron las malas noticias…

"MUERTAS… SEGURO…"-grito el cerdo a sus dos espias

"S..si… jefe… el chico de la mascara mato a dos de ellas…"-dijo el Lobo temblando nervioso

"El Tigre mato a la tercera…"-completo el Cocodrilo

"Maldito Zabuza…"-Pork realmente lucia molesto, las hermanas Wu le habian costado una gran cantidad de oro y ahora estaban muertas, debia hacer algo antes de que Zabuza lo matara por su mandarlo matar-"Reunan a todos mis hombres… recluten los asesinos que puedan, pero no hagan nada hasta que les diga que hacer"-ordeno el cerdo-"Y les tengo un trabajo mas a ustedes dos…"

Igual al mismo tiempo pero ahora en la aldea del Valle de las Olas…

Al igual que el dia anterior los maestros se levantaron temprano, listos para otro dia de vigilancia, desayunaron pero esta vez fue un poco diferente ya que Po y Tigresa se sentaron junto al igual que Grulla y Vibora. Durante el desayuno Po y Grulla contaron lo que habia pasado anoche, los dos se alegraron por ambas parejas, aunque por dentro quizas se sentian un poco celosos, ya que ahora serian los unicos solteros en el templo de Jade…

"Bien estudiantes... es hora de irnos…Tazuna debe estar esperandonos afuera"-dijo Shifu poniendose de pie y dejando el tazon de comida en la mesa…

"Si maestro"-contestaron todos al mismo tiempo

"Espero que esta vez se presenta algo, necesito un poco de accion"-dijo Po soltando unos cuantos golpes al aire

"No hemos tenido noticias de Zabuza, quizas sea otro dia aburrido"- comento Mono

"Bueno estoy listo para lo que sea"-termino Po con un sonrisa

"Nunca podran ganarle a Pork… no importa lo que hagan…"-dijo una voz, los maestros se dieron la vuelta hacia la escalera y vieron a Inari escondido detrás de la pared

"Ten fe pequeño… lo lograremos"-Po se le acerco al pequeño conejo y le sonrio

"Un panda gordo y torpe como tu nunca podra vencerlo… solo pierden su tiempo"

Inari no debi decir tal cosa, el rostro de Po cambio por uno un poco mas molesto, estaba claro que desde Tai Lung nadie lo habia llamado asi en mucho tiempo…

"No vale la pena seguir luchando cuando no pueden ganar…"

"Escuchame niño…"-dijo Po un poco mas molesto-"…deja de ser una victima… deja de ser un lloron y un cobarde…las personas como tu me dan lastima, no eres sino un cobarde…"

Los otros maestros estaban impresionados, nunca habian visto asi de molesto a Po, siempre lo conocieron como un panda amable y cariñoso, pero ahora si estaba muy molesto…

Tigresa se acerco a el, coloco su mano en su hombro intentando calmarlo. Po miro al pequeño Inari tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, el pequeño corrio empujando al panda y saliendo por la puerta…

"Creo que me pase…"-se puso en pie y miro a los otros maestros quienes solo asintieron

"Recuerdame nunca llamarlo gordo o tonto"-susurro Mantis a Grulla

Shifu salio de atrás de los otros maestro y miro a Po un poco molesto…

"Maestro… yo… no se que me paso…"-dijo Po un poco apenado de lo que habia dicho

"Lo entiendo Po… pero ese niño ha pasado por mucho…"

"Si lo se maestro… creo que deberia ir a disculparme"- Po salio por la puerta y encontro a Inari a la vuelta de su casa llorando, sentado y recargado contra la pared

El panda se acerco a el, intento hablarle pero prefirio sentarse junto a el…

"Inari… yo lo siento…no se que me paso… no quise decir eso…"

"No tienes razon... solo soy un lloron y un cobarde…"

"Quizas pero eso no me dio le derecho de gritarte… no lo sabes pero yo tambien no conoci a mis padres…"

"En serio"-Inari miro a Po, limpiandose las lagrimas

"Bueno... no a mis verdaderos padres… fui criado por un ganso"

"¿Un ganso?"

"Si, el me educo y me hizo el panda que soy ahora… bueno me disculpo por lo que dije… cuando te veo me veo a mi mismo cuando tenia tu edad"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que lo que te dije me lo dije a mi mismo en varias ocasiones"

La platica con Inari se prolongo un poco mas de lo que los otros maestros esperaban…

"Maestro no debiriamos decirle a Po"-dijo Mono

"El nos alcanzara despues, no podemos dejar al señor Tazuna esperando mas… Vamonos"

Shifu, Tazuna y los otros maestros se fueron dejando a Po con Inari y su madre en casa…

Momentos mas tarde…

"Gracias Po me siento mejor"-dijo Inari con una sonrisa

"Por nada pequeño, bueno debo irme ese puente no se vigilara solo"

Po se puso en pie y abrio la puerta, esperaba encontrar a los demas pero ya no estaban…

"¿Maestro Po?…"-dijo la madre de Inari-"Lo siento pero los otros maestros ya se fueron"

"¿QUE?"-grito Po y salio a toda velocidad rumbo la puente-"No puedo creer que me dejaran"

Po corrio a toda velocidad, paso la aldea y llego la bosque, pero ahí noto algo extraño…

"¿Qué es esto…?"- se acerco a lo que parecian huellas de pisadas-"Se dirigen hacia la aldea…pero… ¿Por qué?"- guardo sielncio un momento pensando-"… Inari…"

En la aldea dos sujetos caminan entre las calles, portando espadas, las personas los miran con miedo, algunos regresan a sus hogares y cierran puertas y ventanas, al fin se detuvieron frente a una casa en particular…

"¿Es aquí?"-pregunta uno de ellos, un cocodrilo, a su compañero

"Si… recuerda debemos llevarnos a la mujer y al niño vivos"-responde su compañero un lobo

"No prometo nada"- el cocodrilo avanzo hacia la puerta de la casa

El lobo encogio lo hombros como diciendo-"no tienes remedio"- desenfundo su espada y siguió a su compañero. El cocodrilo tumbo la puerta de una patada, asustando a Akane, quien estaba aterrada y tirada en el piso…

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"-demando ella a los intrusos

"Solo humildes sirvientes de Pork"-contesto el lobo en tono sarcastico y haciendo una leve reverencia-"Ahora si nos permite el señor Pork nos ha pedido que la llevemos ante el"

El cocodrilo camino hacia ella, Akane intento escapar pero el la tomo con mucha facilidad y a saco de la casa…

"¿Dónde esta el niño?"-pregunto el Lobo amenazandola con su espada

"No… les dire nada…"-dijo ella intentando contener algunas lagrimas de miedo

"Sera menos sufrimiento para usted si coopera…"dijo el cocodrilo apretando con mas fuerza el cuerpo de la coneja-"¿Dónde esta el niño?"

Inari miraba la escena horrorizado, escondido desde el mismo lugar donde hace unos minutos estaba hablando con Po, se sentia impotente al ver a su madre siendo toturada por esos dos sujetos…

"¿Pero que puedo hacer?"-penso el pequeño, comenzando a llorar-"Solo soy un niño… un cobarde… un lloron…"- cerro los ojos y se tapo lo oidos para ya no oir los gritos de agonia de su madre, pero entonces recordo lo que su padre le habia dicho…

"Recuerda Inari… si amas algo, protegelo… protegelo con tus dos manos… sin importar el riesgo"

Entonces Inari lo comprendio, lo comprendio todo, seco sus lagrimas con su mano y salio de su escondite…

"SUELTEN A MI MADRE"-grito

"Vaya, al fin sales pequeño"-dijo el lobo apuntano su espada hacia el conejito-"Ven con nosotros o tu madre morira"

"N…no… I…I… na…ri…"-dijo su madre cada vez mas debil, hasta perder la conciencia, el cocodrilo la arrojo al suelo como una bolsa de basura…

El niño vio a su madre, dentro de si sentia un rabia como nunca la habia sentido antes, miro a los dos sujetos y sin pensarlo dos veces corrio hacia ellos…

"Mira viene directo hacia su muerte"

"Recuerda que lo queremos vivo"

"El jefe dijo vivo…"- dio un paso al frente-"Jamas dio que completo"

Inari se acerco hacia los rufianes, el cocodrilo lanzo un golpe hacia el pequeño y…

Inari yacia inconciente, abrio los ojos lentamente y se vio acurricado en lo enomes brazos de alguien, miro arriba para ver quien lo hbaia salvado, y vio un rostro muy familiar

"Lo hiciste bien Inari"-dijo esa persona-"Pero ahora yo me encargo"

"¡PO!"

"La mento la tardanza pero los heroes siempre llegamos al ultimo minuto"-contesto el panada depositando a conejo en el piso

Inari lo abrazo con cariño, estaba feliz de verlo, miro detrás del panda y ahí estaba su madre inconciente, corrio hacia ella…

"Tranquilo… solo esta inconciente..."

"Gracias Po… gracias por salvar a mi madre"-el pequeño le sonrio, al fin despues de todo este tiempo logro hacer sonreir a Inari

"No pequeño tu la salvaste… cuando corriste hacia ellos, aproveche el momento para salvarla y salvarte a ti"

"¿Esos sujetos?...¿Donde estan?"-Inari miro detrás de el buscando a los tipos que casi matan a su madre

"Tranquilo ya me encargue de ellos"

El cocodrilo y el lobo yacian en el suelo cerca de la casa de Inari inconcientes con varios golpes y moretones en el cuerpo…

"Gracias Po…"- el pequeño volvio a sonreir y comenzo a llorar-"De nuevo estoy llorando… debes creer que solo sirvo para eso…"

"Al contrario…"-el panda acaricio la cabeza del conejo-"Llorar esta bien cuando se esta feliz"- le devolvio la sonrisa…

Momentos mas tarde…

Po llevo a los dos sujetos y los amarro contra un arbol a las afueras de la aldea…

"Eso los mantendra ocupados hasta que vuelva"- se sacudio las manos-"Bien pequeño… debo irme ahora… cuida de tu madre…"

"Lo hare… confia en mi Po"-el niño alzo el puño con confianza

Po volvio a partir rumbo al puente…

"Oye Po"-grito Inari, el panda dio media vuelta y vio la conejito sonreir-"Gracias… ahora se que los heroes si existen"- levantando el pulgar

Po le regreso el gesto y continúo hacia el puente a encontrarse con sus amigos…

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: Batalla en el puente... ¡Zabuza Regresa!

Ya que la conversación de Po con Inari se prolongo un poco mas de lo que los otros maestros esperaban, decidieron adelantarse y dejar que Po los alcanzara mas tarde…

Mientras cruzaban el bosque una espesa niebla comenzaba a cubrir el ambiente, tornandolo frio y sombrio, Shifu les ordeno a sus estudiantes que se mantuvieran juntos para no perderse…

"Esto me da mala espina"-dijo Mono, sintiendo un escalofrio recorrerle el cuerpo

"Tranquilo solo es niebla"- respondio Grulla que iba adelante en el grupo-"No significa que…!Oh por Dios¡…"-dijo Grulla justo cuando llegaron al puente

"¿Qué sucede, Maestro Grulla?"-pregunto Shifu que iba al final cuidando a Tazuna

Grulla estaba ahí paralizado justo a la entrada del puente, los demas miraron en la misma direccion que el…

"Dios… ¿Quién pudo hacer esto?"-dijo Vibora sujetando el ala de Grulla

Los trabajadores del puente, todos y cada uno de ellos, se encontraban severamente heridos, algunos concientes… otros no…

"Rapido Mono, Tigresa, Grulla… ayudemos…"-ordeno Shifu-"…Mantis… Vibora… protejan a Tazuna"

El ganso temblaba de miedo mientras Vibora y Mantis se colocaban alrededor de el. Los otros se acercaron a los trabajadores heridos, revisaban sus heridas y los sacaban del puente. Ya que de los cinco furiosos, Vibora, era la que mas conocimientos medicos tenia, reviso a cada uno de ellos, todos parecian estar fuera de peligro, como si la intencion de quien hizo esto no fuera matarlos sino quitarlos del camino…

"Los estaba esperando… maestros…"-dijo una voz entre la niebla

Los cinco maestros se colocaron en posición de combate, al reconocer a quien le pertenecia la voz…

"Entonces era cierto…"-Shifu dio un paso al frente-"… en verdad estabas vivo…"

"Jajajaja… pensaron que seria tan facil acabar conmigo…"

"Muestrate"-demando el panda rojo

De entre la niebla dos figuras aparecieron, una de ellas portaba una espada, la otra tenia puesta una mascara

"Aquí me tienen"- respondio Zabuza con los brazos cruzados

"Desgraciado… los aldeanos no tienen que ver en esto… ¿Por qué los atacaste?"

"Acusas a la persona equivocada anciano. Haku se encargo de que no estorbaran… ¿Cierto Haku?"

"Asi fue… mi señor"-respondio el chico

"Lo sabia… sabia que trabajas para el…"- dijo Mantis apuntando con su mano al chico

"Mi lealtad es con mi señor Zabuza"-respondio en un tono frio y apenas audible para los maestros

"Bien dicho Haku…"- miro a los cinco furiosos y a Shifu-"¿Dónde esta el panda?"

"Eso no te importa"-respondio Tigresa-"Nosotros nos encargaremos de ti"- mirando con cierta ira al tigre y en posición de combate, Tigresa le mostro lo dientes

"Despues me encargare de el… Ahora les hare la pregunta obligada…"-desenfundo su espada y la apunto hacia Tazuna-"…entreguenme al ganso… y les prometo una muerte rapida… y sin dolor"

"Eres el peor negociador que he conocido"-dijo Mono

"Nunca lo haremos... primero tendras que pasar por nosotros"-dijo Vibora, mostrando los colmillos

"Si asi lo quieren…Haku…"

Haku metio su mano dentro de su ropa, y sin que los maestros se dieran cuenta, arrojo a una gran veocidad una aguja hacia ellos…

"Uno menos"-dijo el

"¿De que hablas?"-pregunto Mantis-"Ni siquiera nos diste"-miro a cada uno de sus amigos y al ganso, todos estaban de pie y bien-"Fallaste"

"Yo nunca fallo"

Vibora miro al maestro Shifu frente a ella, estaba de pie pero inmóvil…

"¿Maestro…Esta usted bi…?-no pudo terminar, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su atencion se centro en al pecho de su maestro, la aguja lo habia herido…

"¡MAESTRO!"-grito llamando la atencion de los demas

Todos se colocaron alrededor del panda rojo, Tigresa lo recosto en el piso, Mantis saco la aguja y aplico varios puntos de presione en el cuerpo de su maestro

"Estara bien… solo inconciente…"

Tigresa miro al enmascarado con rabia, se puso en pie y avanzo unos cuantos pasos hacia el…

Haku dio un paso al frente y encaro a la maestra…

"Señor Tazuna mantengase lejos de aquí"-dijo ella

"S..si…"-el ganso corrio en direccion al bosque cargando el cuerpo inconciente de Shifu, pero en lugar de irse del lugar se escondio detrás de un arbol, a pesar de la niebla aun podia ver un poco…

"Ese sujeto es mio… ustedes encarguense de Zabuza…"

Sus amigos asintieron, a diferencia de la ultima vez que se enfrentaron a el, esta vez no sentian escalofrios, sino una gran furia que ardia en su interior, esta vez lo harian por su maestro…

"Tigresa yo te ayudare…"-dijo Mantis saltando en el hombro de la felina-"… si utiliza sus agujas podre ayudarte"

"De acuerdo Mantis…"-dijo ella, el maestro se mantuvo sobre el hombro de su amiga-"El chico es rapido pero creo que podemos manejarlo"

"Tal parece que la Tigresa quiere retarte Haku… se ve que es muy veloz"- dijo Zabuza con cierto tono de burla

"Nadie es mas rapido que yo"-respondio Haku avanzando hacia sus oponentes-"Ahora iniciemos y les mostrare lo que es realmente ser rapido…"-colocandose en posición de ataque-"Lista…"-Haku desaparecio de la vista de los maestros, no por la niebla, sino por la velocidad a la que se movia…

"¿Dónde esta?"-Mantis miraba en varias direcciones intentando ubicarlo-"¿Tigresa?"

Ella cerro los ojos, sus orejas se movian en vrias direcciones intentando ubicar un sonido en especifico…

"¡Te encontre!"

Haku intento patearla pero ella lo bloqueo con su mano…

"Imposible"-estaba sorprendido, se alejo de un salto hacia atrás y miro a Tigresa-"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Eres rapido… muy rapido, debo admitirlo… pero eso no evita que hagas ruido mientras te mueves…"-sonrio-"… lo unico que debo hacer es concentrarme en el sonido de tus pisadas, para ubicarte"

"Impresionante… creo que te subestime…"

"Bien hecho Tigresa"-felicito Mantis-"No sabia que podias hacer eso"

"Acabo de improvisarlo"-respondio ella-"No sabia si funcionaria"

"Sabes… sonaste como Po"

Tigresa sonrio aceptando la comparación

"De hecho creo que he aprendido algo de el…pero…ahora es mi turno"- ella se coloco en posición de ataque y con la misma velocidad que su oponente se arrojo contra el…

"Esa chica en verdad es veloz"-dijo Zabuza con los brazos cruzados mirando la pelea entre su alumno y la furiosa-"En cuanto a ustedes"-miro a los otros furiosos-"Creo que me divertire un poco"- sonrio y desenfundo su espada

"No contaria con eso amigo"-respondio Mono en posición de ataque

"Esta vez nos toca a nosotros"-dijo Grulla

"Espero que estes listo"-dijo Vibora, mostrando los colmillos

Zabuza se coloco en posicon de ataque con su espada en alto, la neblina se torno mas densa envolviendo al Tigre en ella y despareciendo de la vista de los furiosos. Los tres maestros cerraron un circulo chocando espalda con espalda

"Alguien puede verlo"-susurro Grulla

"No... pero esta cerca... puedo sentirlo"-respondio Vibora en voz baja

"Tranquilos... debemos estar juntos, si nos separamos seremos presa mas facil"- dijo Grulla

"¿Qué sucede maestros?"-dijo Zabuza de entre la neblina-"Veo temor en sus ojos… oh es cierto… ustedes no pueden verme pero yo si a ustedes… jajaja"

"¡¡COBARDE… TE ESCONDES EN LUGAR DE ENFRENTARNOS FRENTE A FRENTE!!"- grito Vibora

"Por algo me llaman el Asesino que se oculta en la Niebla, preciosa… pero si lo que quieren es mirarme cuando los mate…"-Zabuza callo solo se escuchaban los golpes y gritos de combate de Tigresa y Haku

"¿Dónde esta?"-penso Grulla

"Que asi sea"-Zabuza aparecio justo entre los tres maestros

"¿De nuevo?"

Zabuza agito su espada contra los tres maestros y…

Haku se defendia de los ataques de Tigresa, cada vez le costaba mas trabajo, evadir o bloquear sus golpes, mas aparte el hecho de que Mantis atacaba de vez en cuando usando el cuerpo de su compañera para moverse, Haku tenia las de perder…

"Es mejor de lo que crei…"-penso

"¿Qué ocurre?"-dijo Tigresa mientras seguia con su ataque-"Pense que habias dicho que no habia nadie mas veloz que tu"- lanzo un golpe al rotro, el cual apenas logro esquivar, en su mascara quedaron las marcas de dos arañazos

"Asi que sacaste las garras…"-acaricio su mascara sintiendo los bordes donde las garras de su oponente la habian dañado-"Creo que no me dejas otra opcion…"-junto sus manos y comenzo a mover los dedos en diferentes posiciones, justo como lo habia hecho Zabuza en su primer enfrentamiento-"Considerate afortunada… muy pocos han visto esta tecnica y aquellos que la han visto… no viven para contarlo… Jutsu secreto… Espejos de Cristal de Hielo…"

"¿Espejos de que…?"-dijo Mantis confundido

El cuerpo de Haku comenzo a emitir una aura helada que cubrio el ambiente cercano, del lago varios espejos de hielo rodearon a los dos furiosos…

"¿Qué rayos…?-Tigresa intento salir del lugar pero una lluvia de agujas impidieron su escape

Avanzo hasta uno de los espejos de hielo, coloco su mano en uno de ellos y despues todo su cuerpo fue absorbido por el…

"¿El…?"-dijo Mantis, incredulo-"¿Se metio en el espejo?"

"Bienvenidos a su perdicion"-respondio Haku, haciendo aparecer su imagen en todos y cada uno de los espejos

Mientras tanto en el bosque…

Po corria a toda velocidad para llegar a tiempo al puente, la neblina dificultaba su avance, en mas de una ocasión sintio que habia perdido el rumbo y que estaba dando vueltas…

"¿Qué es esta sensación?"- se toco el pecho, como si sintiera que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar-"… Tigresa… amigos… debo darme prisa…"

Continuara…


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: Espejos de Cristal

"Creo que me divertire un poco"- Zabuza sonrio y desenfundo su espada

"No contaria con eso amigo"-respondio Mono en posición de ataque

"Esta vez nos toca a nosotros"-dijo Grulla

"Espero que estes listo"-dijo Vibora, mostrando los colmillos

Zabuza se coloco en posicon de ataque con su espada en alto, la neblina se torno mas densa envolviendo al Tigre en ella y despareciendo de la vista de los furiosos. Los tres maestros cerraron un circulo chocando espalda con espalda

"Alguien puede verlo"-susurro Grulla

"No... pero esta cerca... puedo sentirlo"-respondio Vibora en voz baja

"Tranquilos... debemos estar juntos, si nos separamos seremos presa mas facil"- dijo Grulla

"¿Qué sucede maestros?"-dijo Zabuza de entre la neblina-"Veo temor en sus ojos… oh es cierto… ustedes no pueden verme pero yo si a ustedes… jajaja"

"¡¡COBARDE… TE ESCONDES EN LUGAR DE ENFRENTARNOS FRENTE A FRENTE!!"- grito Vibora

"Por algo me llaman el Asesino que se oculta en la Niebla, preciosa… pero si lo que quieren es mirarme a los ojos cuando los mate…"-Zabuza callo solo se escuchaban los golpes y gritos de combate de Tigresa y Haku

"¿Dónde esta?"-penso Grulla

"Que asi sea"-Zabuza aparecio justo entre los tres maestros

"¿De nuevo?"-penso Mono

Zabuza agito su espada contra los tres maestros…

"Tu seras el primero"

El filo de la espada se acerco peligrosamente hacia Mono, el maestro se quedo paralizado, esperando que su fin llegara, sintio un jalon, alguien lo movio a tiempo del camino, la espada paso de largo fallando casi por poco…

"Vibora…"-dijo Mono, respirando agradecido-"…te debo una…"

"Olvidalo…CUIDADO…"-grito agachando la cabeza y la de su compañero, la epada de Zabuza paso por arriba de ellos

"Ahora son dos…"-agrego Mono en voz baja, Vibora solo le sonrio

El Tigre estaba furioso por haber fallado en dos ocasiones, ahora se enfoco en Grulla…

"Tus amigos tuvieron suerte pero tu no"

Agito su espada contra el ave, Grulla salto hacia atrás para evitar el primer ataque pero abuza continuo con varias estocadas y golpes con su espada, Grulla los esquivaba lo mejor que podia, pero la velocidad entre golpes aumentaba haciendolo cada vez mas difícil. Varias plumas de sus alas cayeron lentamente al suelo, cortadas por el filo de la espada, Grulla se desplomo al piso y respiraba un poco agitado. Vibora y Mono se colocaron alrededor del Tigre…

"Debo admitirlo… saben moverse… pero esquivandome no me ganaran"

"Tiene razon…"-dijo Mono, miro aun lado, vio una vara de madera, la tomo con su cola para despues tomarla con sus manos-"Es nuestro turno…"- hizo girar el baston varias veces entre sus manos

Mono salto hacia el agitando el baston en el aire, intentando asestar un golpe directo al tigre pero este lo bloqueo con su espada, por suerte el baston no se corto, Mono continuo con su ataque, usando incluso sus pies y cola para sostener el arma y confundir a su enemigo. Vibora le siguió en el ataque, ella atacaba con usando su cola somo un latigo, moviendose a una gran velocidad, pero el Tigre esquivaba hábilmente cada ataque…

"Impresionante… pero no lo suficiente…"-Zabuza pateo a Mono mandandolo a volar unos cuantos metros hasta que se estrello contra el barrandal del puente

"¡¡MONO!!"-grito Vibora

Zabuza la tomo del cuello con tal fuerza que la chica serpiente se asfixiaba…

"Es una lastima que seas tan linda…"-dijo el tigre mirandola con unos ojos llenos de rabia y las pupilas dilatadas, apretando cada vez con mas fuerza, ella se retorcia en un inútil intento de zafarse de las garras del Tigre

"¡¡SUELTALA!!"-grito Grulla arrojandose contra Zabuza y asestandole un golpe en el pecho mandandolo al suelo, Vibora salio disparada hacia arriba del impulso, Grulla la atrapo en sus brazos. La serpiente respiraba con dificultad y acariciaba su cuello…

"G…gra…ci…as…"-respondio ella en los brazos de su amor, tocio un par de veces y despues se reincorporo…

Mono tambien se reincorporo apoyandose en el baston y fue hacia sus amigos…

Zabuza se levanto tocando su pecho y con una expresión de dolor, miro a los tres maestros-"Vaya, vaya…jajaja…"-aunque sus vendajes la mitad de su rostro los maestros distinguieron una sonrisa macabra-"… no dejan de impresionarme… pero… ¡¡SE LES CABO LA SUERTE!!"- grito arrojandose contra los maestros…

Mientras…

"Bienvenidos a su perdicion"-respondio Haku, haciendo aparecer su imagen en todos y cada uno de los espejos

"¿Qué rayos es esto?"- Tigresa miraba cnfundida cada una de las imágenes de Haku-"Esto… esto tiene que ser una ilusion…"

"No lo es…"-respondieron todas las imágenes-"Todos y cada uno de nosotros somos uno"

"Imposible"- dijo Mantis igual de confundido

Las imágenes metieron sus manos en sus ropas sacando una gran cantidad de agujas, se prepararon apuntando todas y cada una hacia la felina, Tigresa se preparo para el ataque…

Las imágenes arrojaron una gran cantidad de agujas hacia ella, al principio logro esquivar algunas pero la cantidad aumentaba con cada lanzamiento…

"No podras esquivarlas por siempre"-dijeron las imágenes al mismo tiempo

Una aguja hirio a Tigresa en el hombro, paralizando su brazo, el dolor que sentia detuvo su avance lo suficiente para que unas cuantas agujas mas se incrustaran en su cuerpo, una en su pecho, en su pierna y otra en su abdomen, el dolor que sentia era insoportable, comenzaba a ver borroso, sentia que en cualquier momento iba a desallecer

Mantis intento ayudarla pero los constantes ataques de Haku le impedian que pudiera hacer algo por su compañera, las agujas siguieron cayendo sobre Tigresa una a una le hacian debilitarse mas. Finalmente el dolor y el cansancio se apoderaron de su cuerpo haciendola caer al piso…

"¡Tigresa!"-Mantis salto del hombro de su compañera, se coloco frente a ella mirandola con preocupación, por suerte aun respiraba y tenia pulso. Dio media vuelta y miro a Haku, ahora era su turno de pelear…

"Eres valiente pequeño... pero no creo que puedas salvar a tu amiga"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Si te mueves o intentas atacarme… mis copias la atacaran a ella…"

Mantis miro a Tigresa, era cierto lo que el decia…

"Bien entonces que vas a hacer…"-dijeron todas las copias lista para atacar

Mantis cerro los ojos debia tomar una decisión y rapido…

Varias de la copias de Haku lanzaron sus agujas que se acercarban peligrosamente a los maestros. Mantis abrio los ojos, volteo la mirada arriba y moviendose a una velocidad mayor a la de Tigresa o Haku, salto en el aire, con sus manos golpea varias agujas, haciendolas caer indefensas al piso, tomo algunas y las arrojo contra las imagenes rompiendo varios espejos…

"No me esperaba eso…"-penso Haku

Mantis lo miro con satisfacción en el rostro

"Pero… te falto una…"

"...¡augh!..."-una aguja le atravezo una de sus piernas

"No… Mantis…"-dijo Tigresa, mientras se arrastraba hacia el

Mantis tomo la aguja entre su manos y la halo, un fuerte dolor le recorrio el cuerpo haciendolo tambalearse antes de caer al piso…

"Man…tis…n…no…"

"Lo siento… lo…siento… Tigresa…no pude ayudarte…"

Tigresa lo tomo entre sus manos acercandolo a su cuerpo…

"… saldremos de esta… lo se…"

"Tranquilos en un momento acabare con su sufrimiento"

Tigresa cerro los ojos y sus patas alrededor de Mantis en un intento de protegerlo, lagrimas de furia, dolor y desesperación se apoderaron de sus ojos, solo esperaba un milagro…

"Mueran maestros"-dijeron las multiples imágenes de Haku listas para atacar… entonces…

Un espejo se rompio…

"¿Qué?..."-dijo Haku sorprendido

Despues otro y otro y otro mas, hasta que solo quedaron cuatro…

"Lamento llegar tarde…"-dijo un voz a la entrada al puente-"…pero me perdi…"

Tigresa abrio los ojos reconociendo esa voz y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, miro una silueta regordeta atraves de la niebla esta avanzaba lentamente hacia ella, no habia duda de que era…

"Al fin apareces… Panda…"-penso Haku, en el piso solo quedaban los restos de lo que fueron sus espejos y junto a ellos algunas shurikens…

"…PO…"-grito Tigresa

Zabuza quien seguia peleando con los otros furiosos escucho el grito de la felina, hizo una pausa en su ataque, olfateo el ambiente y reconocio el aroma del Panda…

"Ya era hora…jeje..."-Zabuza tomo una kunai de su ropa y aprovechando la niebla la arrojo esperando que el panda la notara, pero Haku la detuvo…

"Dejeme pelear contra el… mi señor… hay algo que quiero comprobar…"-dijo Haku sosteniendo la Kunai en uno de los espejos…

"Bien… cumplire este capricho tuyo… pero mas te vale no fallar…"

"No se preocupe… lo hare…"-dejo caer la kunai

Mantis y Tigresa se alegraron de ver a su amigo panda, en ese momento hubieran querido saltar hacia el, pero sus heridas no se los permitian. Po se acerco a ellos, mirandolos con esos ojos y esa sonrisa inocente…

"Siento llegar tarde"

Tigresa no respondio solo estaba feliz de verlo, a pesar del dolor en todo su cuerpo, lo abrazo y lo beso en la mejilla…

"Tranquila… ya estoy aquí"-le devolvio el abrazo-"No es como si no nos fueramos a ver nunca mas"

Ella lo miro con ternura, estaba por decirle algo cuando…

¡¡AUGH!!

Sintio un gran dolor en su espalda. Po la sostuvo entre sus brazos, miro detrás de ella, sus ojos se abrieron de para en par… una aguja se incrusto muy cerca de su corazon…

Haku mantenia la mano levantada con direccion a Tigresa…

Continuara…


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: La furia del Guerrero Dragon

En la aldea del Valle de las Olas…

Inari cuidaba de su madre, quien seguia inconciente en su cama, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el pequeño conejo dejo de llorar ahora debia ser fuerte, pues le prometio a Po que cuidaria de ella…

"I…i…nari…"-dijo su madre, abriendo los ojos muy lentamente

"Aqui estoy mama…"-contesto el, sujetando su mano-"…todo esta bien ahora"

"Mi… pequeño… Inari…"-su madre lloro de felicidad al verlo, en ese momento hubiera querido abrazarlo pero el cuerpo le dolia-"Me da gusto ver que estas a salvo"

"Fue Po… el nos salvo…"-dijo entusiasmado-"Ahora esta en el puente"

Despues de una pequeña platica con su madre y de asegurarse de que estuviera bien, Akane se quedo dormida, Inari aprovecho este momento para salir de su casa y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a los sujetos que los atacaron…

"Maldito niño…"-dijo el lobo, intentando soltarse-

"Cuando salgamos de aquí…"-completo el cocodrilo

Inari los miro a una distancia segura…

"¿Por qué nos atacaron, a mi madre y a mi?"

"¿Quién te crees?... no diremos ni una palabra"

"Yo hago las preguntas aquí… asi que respondan"

"Esta bien… no te servira de nada el saberlo de igual forma todos moriran"-sonrio-"… Pork nos envio…dijo que le llevaramos a la mujer que hospeda a los maestros y a su hijo…"

"¿Por qué?"

"No sabemos… pero planea algo grande…"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Dijo que reunieramos a todos sus hombres… para atacar la aldea…"

Inari ya estaba satisfecho con las respuestas y se fue corriendo de regreso a casa…

"No sirve de nada que corras… nada los salvara…"

Mientras tanto en el puente…

Mantis y Tigresa se alegraron de ver a su amigo panda, en ese momento hubieran querido saltar hacia el, pero sus heridas no se los permitian. Po se acerco a ellos, mirandolos con esos ojos y esa sonrisa inocente…

"Siento llegar tarde"

Tigresa no respondio solo estaba feliz de verlo, a pesar del dolor en todo su cuerpo, lo abrazo y lo beso en la mejilla…

"Tranquila… ya estoy aquí"-le devolvio el abrazo-"No es como si no nos fueramos a ver nunca mas"

Ella lo miro con ternura, estaba por decirle algo cuando…

¡¡AUGH!!

Sintio un gran dolor en su espalda. Po la sostuvo entre sus brazos, miro detrás de ella, sus ojos se abrieron de para en par… una aguja se incrusto muy cerca de su corazon…

Haku mantenia la mano levantada con direccion a Tigresa…

"Tigresa… tranquila…"-decia el panda sosteniendo a su amada entre sus brazos-"Mirame… mirame… no… no te desmayes… quedate conmigo…"

"Po… Po… te…a…amo…"-cerro sus ojos

"No… Tigresa…despierta… ¡MADITA SEA!... ¡DESPIERTA!"-gritaba con desesperación-"¡NO PUEDES DEJARME!... POR FAVOR NO…"

"Ella ha dejado de sufrir…"-Haku salio del espejo haciendo desaparecer a los que quedaban, estaba confiado y penso que no los necesitaria mas. En su mano ya tenia listas cinco agujas listas para atacar al panda-"…me encargue de hacerlo rapido y sin dolor… en poco tiempo la volveras a ver"

Lanzo cuatro de las cinco agujas, todas se incrustaron en el cuerpo del panda, una en cada brazo y pierna, Po se quedo en el piso abrazando a Tigresa con la cabeza baja…

"Ahora ya no podras moverte… estas completamente inmobilizado… y ahora el golpe de gracias"-arrojo la ultima aguja directo a la cabeza, pero…

"¿Cómo?…"-Haku no podia creer lo que veia, Po detuvo la aguja con su mano, sosteniendola en su puño cerrado, se podia ver que lo hacia con una gran rabia puesto que su puño temblo…-"Ni siquiera deberias poder moverte"-dio un paso atras

Po arranco la aguja de la Tigresa y la depósito suavemente a la furiosa en el piso, al ponerse en pie las agujas simplemente se cayeron de su cuerpo, levanto la vista hacia Haku, sus ojos reflejaban un odio y rabia hacia el enmascarado. Mantis se sorprendio de verlo asi…

"¿Po?"-dijo el maestro Mantis

"Cuidala…"-fue la unica palabra que el panda dijo sin mirarlo mientras avanzaba hacia un Haku temeroso

Mantis se arrastro hacia Tigresa, verla de esa forma lo asusto, sabia que algun dia alguno de ellos quizas moriria en alguna mision pero nunca penso que ese alguien fuera Tigresa. Subio en ella colocandose sobre su pecho, su corazon aun latia, pero muy levemente, sintio un gran alivio, quizas aun podia salvarla. Le quito el resto de las agujas de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que aplicaba sus conocimientos aplicandole puntos de presion…

"Ahora todo depende de ella"-dijo cayendo exhausto junto a ella

Po se acercaba furiosos a Haku, con sus puños cerrados que temblaban mientras el panda avanzaba y Haku retrocedia con cada paso que el panda daba…

"A…alejate…"-decia Haku arrojando aguja tras aguja intentando frenar al panda

Las agujas se incrustaban en su cuerpo pero ninguna parecia afectarle, al igual que en su pelea con Tai Lung los ataques a sus puntos de presion eran ineficaces ante su voluminoso cuerpo.

"Voy a matarte"-dijo Po acelerando el paso

Haku metio su mano en su ropa buscando mas agujas, pero las habia utilizado todas, bajo la vista esperando encontrar algo que lo ayudara, entonces sintio que alguien se le acerco, levanto la vista, ahí estaba Po mirandolo a los ojos…Trago saliva, nunca habia estado tan asustado en su vida, por primera vez se sintio… indefenso… un golpe seco le dio de lleno en su mascara, rompiendola en pedazos y mandandolo al piso…

"No soy rival para el"-penso estando en el piso-"Perdoname Zabuza… no pude…"- su mascara ya no le cubria el rostro intento ocultarlo quedandose tirado…

Po lo levanto rapidamente, estaba a punto de darle otro golpe pero se contuvo…

"¿Qué ocurre?"-dijo Haku-"¿Por qué te detienes?"

Po no lo podia creer, esa voz… era la misma que habia escuchado en el bosque…

"Adelante termina conmigo… ¿O es que acaso..."-levanto la vista-"…soy muy hermosa para matarme?"

"¡¿TU?!"

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: Devoción Inquebrantable

"¿Qué ocurre?"-dijo Haku-"¿Por qué te detienes?"

Po no lo podia creer, esa voz… era la misma que habia escuchado en el bosque… aquella vez…

"Adelante termina conmigo… ¿O es que acaso..."-levanto la vista-"…soy muy hermosa para matarme?"

"¡¿TU?!"

"¿No dijiste que me matarias?... ¿O fueron solo palabras?"- dijo haku con una mirada retadora

Po lo golpeo de nuevo en el menton pero no con la misma fuerza que lo habia hecho antes, Haku solo cayo al piso con una mueca de dolor, escupio sangre y otro poco salia de la comisura de su labio…

"Eso es todo… pense que el Guerrero Dragon haria mas que solo eso…"- paso su mano por su boca, limpiando el hilo de sangre que salio de ella-"Le muestras compasión a tus enemigos dejandolos vivir… ¿Qué clase de Guerrero eres?... Si sigues de esa forma tu vida terminara algun dia…"- se puso en pie y enfrento a Po

"Habla por ti"- le contesto el panda aun mirandolo con cierta rabia

"Eso hago… yo soy quien mostro debilidad y ahora…"-bajo la cabeza con tristeza-"…el dia que tanto temi ha llegado… ya no le soy de utilidad a Zabuza"

"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué eres tan devoto hacia una miserable rata como el?..."- el tono de voz de Po subia cada vez mas-"¡A ESE SUJETO NO LE IMPORTA NADA NI SIQUIERA EL HONOR…! ¡SI ESE TIPO ES LA PERSONA MAS IMPORTANTE EN TU VIDA!... ¡COMO ME DIJISTE AQUELLA VEZ…! ¡ENTONCES ERES DESPRECIABLE…!"

"Quizas tengas razon pero hubo otros… mi padre y mi madre"

Al escuchar estas ultimas palabras Po se tranquilizo un poco...

"Hace mucho tiempo, en el lugar donde vivia existian personas con habilidades especiales, capaces de controlar el fuego, el agua, la tierra y el viento… yo pertenesco a ellos, al igual que lo era mi madre… pero las personas los cazaron y los mataron por miedo… ella logro ocultarse y lo mismo hizo con sus habilidades…"

Po entre mas escuchaba mas se calmaba, pero no dejaba de mirarlo, Haku solo estaba ahí parado contando su historia, sin mover ni un solo músculo…

"Poco despues conocio a mi padre y naci yo… todo era perfecto, viviamos felices nadie sabia de nuestras habilidades… parecia un final de cuento… pero no…"

Haku cerro los ojos, en su mente su vida pasaba como una película…

Un pequeño zorrito gris de no mas de 7 años, jugaba cerca de un pequeño charco de agua, agitaba su mano de un lado a otro sobre el, el agua se movia al mismo ritmo y con solo chasquear los dedos esta se congelaba y descongelaba, era una habilidad que el pequeño habia descubierto por si solo y se divertia mucho jugando con eso…

"Mama… mama"-grito el pequeño a su madre, una hermosa zorrita del mismo color que su hijo-"Mira lo que puedo hacer"

Su madre se asusto tirando la gran cubeta con agua que traia en sus manos…

"¡HAKU!"-grito su madre alterada, miro a todos lados buscando que no lo hubiera visto alguien-"¡JAMAS!... ¡JAMAS VUELVAS A HACER ESO!"- le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que el pequeño lloro, pero su madre lo abrazo y lloro con el…

Su madre penso que estaban a salvo, que nadie los habia visto pero se equivocaron, desde las sombras su padre un zorro rojo los miraba con odio, su propia familia, su hijo y su esposa eran unos monstruos, como las personas los llamaban…

"Ese dia… mi padre cambio…"-dijo el Haku actual

"¡PERO QUE HACEN!"-grito su madre tirada en el piso al ver a un monton de aldeanos en la puerta de su casa, todos armados con picos, machetes y palos

"¡SON UNOS MONSTRUOS!"-gritaban los aldeanos-"¡DEBEN MORIR!"

"No por favor…"- la mujer intento escapar pero su propio esposo la tomo del brazo y la tiro al piso, todos los presentes la patearon y golpearon hasta matarla…

Haku miraba la escena horrorizado, escondido tras un barril que contenia agua, las lagrimas invadieron los ojos y el rostro del pequeño. Cuando terminaron con su madre, tres sujetos se dispersaron por la casa, mientras los demas bloqueaban la puerta, estos sujetos pateaban y empujaban lo que se ponia en su camino buscando al niño…

"¡Lo encontre!"-grito uno de ellos, tomando Haku del brazo y arrojandolo entre la multitud que lo rodeo listo para matarlo.

Haku estaba asustado miro el cuerpo ensangrentado de su madre y lloro de nuevo, miro a su propio padre

"Asesino"-penso el pequeño-"¡TODOS SON UNOS ASESINOS!"-grito cerrando los ojos y el agua del barril salio de el rodeandolo como un escudo para despues empalar a todos y a cada uno de los aldeanos con estacas de hielo…

"Mi padre mato a mi madre y casi me mata a mi… me fui de ese lugar… viviendo en las calles de una nueva aldea… apenas sobreviviendo solo... a nadie le importaba… nadie me necesitaba… estaba solo…"

Por un momento Po sintio lastima por Haku, tenia una familia y fue traicionado por su padre, al menos el tenia un padre que aunque no fuera su verdadero padre estaba ahí para el…

"Fue entonces que lo conoci…"

El pequeño Haku dormia en la calle, era un frio invierno y estaba nevando, el frio impedia que el pequeño, ahora con sus ropas todas desaliñadas y sucias, pudiera conciliar el sueño, tenia hambre hacia varios dias que no comia algo descente, cerro los ojos en otro inetnro de quedarse dormido, pero el deseaba que mejor el frio invierno acabara con su vida de una vez. Escucho pasos acercarse, abrio los ojos, vio dos piernas justo frente a el, se reincorporo y miro a la persona a los ojos…

"Zabuza me miro… en sus ojos no vio odio o miedo… me dijo que habia escuchado de mi y mis poderes… eso era lo que el necesitaba… de nuevo me senti util… el me hizo ser util una vez mas…"

Algunos años despues…

Zabuza y Haku miraban el horizonte, el paisaje nevado era hermoso. Haku vestia el traje ninja y la mascara blanca que usaba en la actualidad…

"Tu entrenamiento esta completo Haku…"-dijo Zabuza sin mirarlo-"Te he enseñado todo lo que se… algun dia me devolveras todo lo que has aprendido de alguna forma pero apor ahora solo necesito tu lealtad… pero que queda algo bien claro… Amistad, Amor, camaradería… esa palabras no tienen ningun sentido para mi y no esperes nada de eso de mi parte"

"Lo entiendo…"-respondio el chico, mirando a su maestro atraves de la mascara-"Mi vida te pertenece… soy tuyo… solo soy un instrumento para tus deseos… piensa en mi como una arma a la que puedes usar como desees…"

"Bien dicho niño…"- acariciando su cabeza con cariño

Volviendo al mundo real…

"Te he fallado Zabuza"- decia Haku con lagrimas en lo ojos-"Soy como un arma rota… una que debe ser desechada…"- miro a Po y se acerco a el-"Po… Guerrero Dragon… matame…"

Po lo miro extrañado…

"Matame… hazlo…¿Por qué dudas?"

Po dio un paso atrás…

"Esa historia no puedo creerlo… el… el te esta utilizando… te trato como un esclavo… eres… tu no eres asi… tienes voluntad… eres un ser vivo… no un objeto que le pueda tratar como quiera…¿Cómo puedes ser tan devoto por alguien asi?"

"Por esa razon… ¿Es muy extraño acaso?"

"Bueno… si un poco…"-contesto el panda

"Cuando me encontro… no tenia un proposito o una razon para vivir… Zabuza me dioa ambos…"-Haku sonrio sintiendo un calidez en su pecho-"…pero ahora ya no le soy util… la unica razon que le daa sentido a mi vida, se ha ido… ya no le soy util a nadie…"-volvio a ver a Po a los ojos-"Toma tu kunai, matame… hazlo rapido…"

Po no podia creer lo que escuchaba, prácticamente le estaba rogando que le quitara la vida, el panda metio su mano en su chaleco, saco una kunai y la coloco en el cuello del zorro. Haku cerro los ojos espeando que su muerte fuera rapida y sin dolor…

Continuara…

A los seguidores de esta historia les tengo dos noticias, una buena y otra mal... la buena es que a esta historia todavia le faltan dos o tres capitulos, y la mala es que este es la ultima actulizacion en dos semanas ya que estare en examenes parciales y no tendre tiempo de escribir... bueno nos vemos en dos semanas...


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: Sacrificio

En la aldea del Valle de las Olas…

Inari corria entre las calles, se detuvo en la primera casa que encontro y toco la puerta con desesperación, al escuchar lo que Pork planeaba hacer y con Po y los otros maestros ocupados peleando contra Zabuza y Haku, necesitaria ayuda para enfrentar tal amenaza…

"Ayuda… por favor… señor Giichi abra"-grito el pequeño conejo

El dueño de la casa, el señor Giichi, era un ganso amigo de su padre, Kaiza…

"Pork atacara al pueblo…"

"Ve…vete Inari…"-contesto-"No quiero problemas"

"No lo entiende Pork destruira al pueblo tenemos que hacer algo"

"No podemos hacer nada… vete…"

"Cobarde…"-Inari estaba furioso-"Todos…Todos son unos cobardes…"-grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo eco entre las calles del pueblo…

Inari salio corriendo del lugar avanzo a otras casas en busca de ayuda…

Giichi se quedo junto a la puerta, las palabras de Inari resonaban en su cabeza, era verdad si era cobarde, lo admitia, pero que podia hacer…

"Ese niño…"-dijo una voz femenina detrás de el, era su esposa-"… ha cambiado mucho… incluso…"-se acerco al ganso-"… puede que sea mas hombre que cualquiera en este pueblo…"

Mientras Po luchaba con Haku...

Vibora, Mono y Grulla continuaban con su respectiva pelea con el Tigre blanco Zabuza…

"No entiendo como han durado tanto…"-dijo el Tigre-"…pero ya me estoy cansando de ustedes tres"

"Que coincidencia…"-dijo Mono-"…nosotros ya nos cansamos de ti tambien"

"Te crees muy gracioso chango..."

"Soy Mono"

"Da igual"

Los cuatro respiraban agitadamente, era la primera vez que Zabuza pelea con tan formidables oponentes e igual pensaban los furiosos, de no ser por el nuevo entrenamiento al que Shifu los sometio despues de su derrota con Tai Lung en el puente colgante, quizas el resultado seria peor que en aquella ocasión…

"Despues de matarlos… ire tras ese constructor"

"No te dejaremos matar al señor Tazuna"-contesto Vibora-"Es un buen hombre con un gran sueño"

"Ella tiene razon"-dijo Grulla-"el puente que esta construyendo es la esperanza de toda esta gente, lo necesitan para poder revivir sus sueños y esperanzas….que acaso no te importa nada, ni nadie… mas que tu mismo"

"Y eso que… esta gente no es nada… ¿Por qué me deberia importar? Yo tambien tengo sueños y esperanzas, igual que ellos… hare lo que sea y pasare sobre quien sea para hacerlos realidad"

"Pero para tener un sueño, se necesita un futuro"-contesto Mono-"Y eso es algo que no tendras"

"No tienen las agallas"-dio Zabuza con una mirada retadora-"Intentenlo"

Mono ataco primero agito el baston contra Zabuza, el tigre se preparo para defenderse contra el ataque pero Mono golpeo el piso impulsandose por encima y cayendo atrás de Zabuza.

Zabuza intento darse la vuelta para atacarlo pero Grulla se elevo sobre el para tacarlo desde el aire…

"No se que intentan pero no funcionara"-dijo el Tigre observando de reojo a los dos maestros, perdiendo de vista a Vibora

Zabuza estaba muy ocupado observando a los dos maestros, Mono y Grulla, para darse cuenta que Vibora se acercaba a el lenta y sigilosamente…

"Eres un sujeto peligroso, quizas el enemigo mas peligroso que hemos enfrentado"-dijo Grulla manteniendose en el aire-"La persona a la que deseas matar es la esperanza de este Valle y el puente es el sueño de los aldeanos para ser libres"

"Y eso que"-respondio Zabuza gruñendo-"Lo hago por que me pagaron por hacerlo y nada mas… Ninguno de ustedes me detendra…"

"Te lo dire una sola vez"-dijo Mono desde atrás de el-"Rindete… o…"

"¿O que?"

"O…"-dijo Mono, mientras sus ojos se desviaban a donde se encontraba Vibora muy cerca de Zabuza cubierta por la niebla

"…¡¡MUERE!!…"-grito la serpiente arrojandose contra el Tigre a una gran velocidad

Sus colmillos se clavaron en le brazo de Zabuza, este grito de dolor al sentir el veneno entrar en su cuerpo, solto la espada, ya no sentia el brazo como si le hubieran arrancado pero seguia ahí pero inmóvil. Intento quitarsela con la otra mano pero Vibora se movio rapidamente volviendo a morderlo en el otro brazo quedando ambos brazos completamente inútiles…

"Lo siento lindura…"-dijo Vibora enrollándose alrededor del cuello de Zabuza-"…pero me obligaste a esto…"

Los tres furiosos se acercaron pensando que todo ya estaba bien. Zabuza permanecia inmóvil pero sonreia al tener a los tres tan cerca…

Al mismo tiempo…

"Adelante…"-rogaba Haku-"…termina con mi vida ahora…"

Po bajo la kunai que mantenia contra el cuello de Haku

"¿Por qué…?"-miro al panda-"¿Por qué no me matas?... es que acaso no ibas a hacerlo por matar a tu amiga"

"Eso queria…"-dijo Po-"…pero me doy cuenta que no tengo que hacerlo…"

Haku estaba confundido

"No soy un asesino… el matarte no le traera de vuelta… no ganaria nada con matarte… solo me sentiria culpable… mi alma no podri estar tranquila sabiendo que mate a alguien como tu…"

"¿Cómo yo?"

"No eres como Zabuza, tu tienes corazon, sentimientos, alma…"

"Yo…"-contesto Haku-"…no se que decir… ere la primer persona que me dice esas cosas… desde el momento que nos conocimos en el bosque… Yo…sabia que mi destino era morir por tu mano…"

"No tiene que ser asi"

"Si… si lo tiene… matame ahora o yo te matare a ti…"-dijo Haku con mirada retadora

"No hay otra forma"-Po volvio a levantar su Kunia contra Haku

"No"-contesto el zorro

"Sabes que es lo gracioso"

"¿Qué?"

"Quizas si nos hubieramos conocido en otro tiempo y lugar…"-suspiro el panda-"…tu y yo hubieramos sido amigos"

Haku derramo una lagrima, algo que a el mismo le sorprendio, hacia mucho tiempo que no hacia algo asi… por nadie…

En las afueras del puente…

"Oh por dios…"-dijo Tazuna escondido atrás de un arbol-"… espero que esten bien"

"Augh…mi cabeza…"

"Shifu esta bien… despertaste"

"Si…"-dijo el panda rojo poniendose de pie con ayuda de su amigo, aun se sentia debil y adolorido-"¿Dónde estan mis hijos?"

"Siguen peleando… vaya…la niebla se disipa"

La niebla comenzaba a despejarse lentamente…

"Llevame con ellos"

Tazuna dejo que Shifu se apoyara en el y lentamente se movieron hacia el puente…

Mientras…

"jejeje… ya veo… cuanto me queda…"-Zabuza intentaba no mostrar debilidad pero el veneno circulaba ya por su cuerpo, el dolor de las mordidas tambien se hacia evidente en sus rostro…

"Eso dependera de ti…"-contesto Grulla descendiendo frente al tigre-"Rindete ahora y viviras un poco mas…"

"No lo creo"- a pesar del dolor en sus brazos Zabuza logro moverlos para tomar a Vibora y arrojarla contra Grulla, tomando desprevenida al ave cayo junto con ella al piso.

Zabuza se arrojo contra ellos… pero Mono lo detuvo arrojandose sobre su cabeza…

Mientras Zabuza intentaba sacudirse a Mono, Vibora reacciono y salto hacia el tigre con sus colmillos listos para morder de nuevo…

Haku sintio el peligro en el que se encontraba su amo, dio un salto hacia atrás dejando a Po un poco confundido…

"Lo siento…Cambio de planes… aun hay algo que puedo hacer por Zabuza"-dijo desapareciendo entre lo que quedaba de niebla

"¿Qué?... ¿A donde se fue?"-miro a su alrededor mientras la niebla comenzaba a disiparse

Vibora clavo sus colmillos con una tremenda fuerza, salpicandose a ella misma con la sangre de la victima, pero no era quien ella creia…

"Parece que la niebla se va"-dijo el panda, noto frente a el varias siluetas, entre ellas la de Haku…

"Bien hecho Haku"-rio el tigre

Haku permanecia inmóvil frente a Zabuza…

Continuara…


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20: Los Demonios Tambien Lloran**

En la aldea…

"No puedes ir…"-decia la madre de Inari, Akane-"… solo les serias un estorbo… ellos pueden pelear"

"Lo siento mama… si nadie en la aldea piensa hacer algo… por lo menos debo ir a decirles… no pienso quedarme aquí y ver como la aldea es destruida…"

"Inari…"-suspiro su madre, imaginando por un momento lo mucho que sonaba como su padre…

Inari salio de su casa, dio media vuelta para cerrar la puerta cuando varias sombras los cubrieron…

"No te iras sin nosotros"- dijeron varias voces-"Nosotros tambien vamos"

Inari sonrio…

En el Puente…

"Bien hecho Haku"-rio el tigre

El Zorro permanecia inmóvil frente a Zabuza…

"Sabia que habia encontrado un tesoro cuando te encontre…"- a pesar de apenas sentir los brazos Zabuza logro quitarse a Mono de encima, lo arrojo contra el barandal del puente y tomo su espada del piso

Vibora intento moverse pero Haku utilizo sus ultimas fuerzas para sujetarla del cuello e impedir su escape…

"No solo me has dado tu vida sino tambien… la suya"

Ella se enrollo en el cuerpo de Haku, en un movimiento desesperado salto hacia un lado con el joven zorro esquivando apenas la espada…

Grulla se reincorporo y corrio hacia ella, el rostro y parte del cuerpo de Vibora se cubrieron de sangre, limpio con su ala la sangre de su rostro. Ella dejo morder el pecho de Haku, la sangre del joven zorro salio de los dos orificios por donde habian entrado los colmillos de la serpiente…

"El salto frente a Vibora…"-dijo Grulla a Zabuza que ahora permanecia inmóvil, el efecto del veneno ya comenzaba a afectarlo-"… Lo hizo para salvar tu miserable vida…"

Zabuza no respondio solo se quedo parado e inmóvil…

La poca niebla que quedaba se desvanecio por completo, dejando pasar la luz del sol del medio dia iluminando el paisaje…

Vibora miro hacia un lado y vio a Po, quien no podia creer lo que habia pasado con Haku…

"¡PO!"-grito Vibora llamando la atencion del panda

"Chicos… me alegra ver que esten bien"-contesto intentando ocultar la tristeza que sentia en ese momento

"Nosotros tambien…-dijo Grulla, pero noto que faltaban dos personas-"¿Dónde estan Mantis y Tigresa?"

Po no contesto mantuvo la cabeza baja sin hablar…

Vibora pudo ver detrás del panda al maestro Shifu y a Tazuna junto a Tigresa y Mantis. Al principio se alegro de ver a su maestro de pie pero su expresión cambio, Tigresa seguia en el piso sin mostrar señales de vida…

"No…"- Vibora corrio hacia ellos y paso de largo a Po…

Mantis desperto debil y cansado como si acabara de pelear, vio a sus amigos y a su maestro junto a el. Ellos se alegraron de verlo vivo pero Tigresa seguia sin despertar, incluso Mantis se sintio mal, penso que sus esfuerzos habian sido en vano…

"Tigresa despierta"-rogo Vibora llorando, colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de la furiosa-"Por favor…"-Sus lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir su maquillaje manchando la ropa de la felina

Grulla coloco su ala sobre la cabeza de la serpiente, intento consolarla, ella lloro ahora sobre el pecho de su amado…

Shifu tambien lloro al ver a su mejor estudiante en tal condicion…

"Me dececionas Zabuza"-dijo una voz en un extremo del puente-"Me dijiste que te encargarias de los maestro y el constructor, pero te ves tan demoniaco como un gatito mojado"-rio

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí Pork?"-pregunto Zabuza aun sin moverse-"¿Y quienes son todos esos?

"Solo vine a ver que mi dinero sea bien invertido… pero veo que me equivoque… por eso traje a estos sujetos"

Atrás del cerdo varios zorros, cocodrilos y lobos armados con hachas, espadas, palos, lanzas, etc. Seguian de cerca de su jefe, listos para atacar solo esperaban que lo ordenara…

"Veras Zabuza…ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes. Tu mueres aquí junto con todos, ya que las hermanas Wu no pudieron matarte, pense en traer a mas…"

"Asi que ere cierto… ya me esperaba un traicion de tu parte"

"Como no me dabas resultados y ademas tu cuota es muy cara, por eso contrate a mis hombres para hacer el trabajo…claro que tambien es un poco caro asi que si eliminas a unos cuantos me harias un favor"-volvio a reir

"Vaya, Vaya, parece que nuestra pelea llego a su fin, maestros"

Todos lo miraron confundido, Zabuza estaba siendo traicionado por el sujeto que lo contrato. El cerdo noto a Haku tirado en el piso muy cerca de el, sonrio, era hora de la venganza…

"Maldito niño"-Pork pateo a Haku en el rostro-"Espero que sigas lo suficientemente vivo para haber sentido eso, desgraciado"

"!Dejalo!"-grito Po-"No te atrevas a tocarlo"- Po miro a Zabuza que no decia no hacia nada por defender a Haku-"Di algo ¿no se supone que era tu amigo?"

"¿Amigo?... no…"-Zabuza suspiro-"Haku solo era una herramienta a mis propositos, nada mas… asi como Pork me utilizo… yo hice lo mismo con el…"

Po apreto lo puños, no poda creer lo que escuchaba…

"¡Eres una maldita rata miserable!"-alzo la voz el panda, sintio una gran rabia interna tenia ganas de golpear al tigre…

"Tranquilo Po"-dijo Mono detrás de el colocando su mano sobre su hombro, intentando tranquilizarlo-"Esto se acabo, el ya no es nuestro enemigo"

"Mientes…"-dirigiendose a Mono-"Hasta donde me concierne sigue siendo mi enemigo…"-se volvio a Zabuza-"… miserable, ¡Despues de todo lo que hizo por ti!... ¡Haku vivio por ti!... ¡Tu eras la persona mas importante para el!..."-dio un paso al frente alzando la voz cada vez mas-"¿Es que acaso no significo nada para ti?... el sacrifico todo… sus sueños, su vida…¿No hubo nada que sintieras por el?... no tienes corazon… tiro su vida al diablo… por ti… eres escoria… no peor que escoria…"- Po bajo la cabeza mientras unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos…

"Ya terminaste…"-respondio Zabuza llamando la atencion de Po-"… Hablas mucho"

Po levanto la cabeza, todos se sorprendieron al ver algo que nunca creyeron ver…

"Tus palabras me hieren… mas que cualquier daga…"-Zabuza estaba llorando, lagrimas de dolor y tristeza , Po habia llegado a lo mas profundo del alma y corazon del Tigre…-"Cuando Haku te conocio su corazon se ablando mas… el siempre fue amable y gentil… sentia dolor y tristeza… lo maldigo… por que ahora yo siento lo mismo… y … me alegra que terminara asi…"

Po no dijo nada…

"Y bien que pasa… di algo… o es que acaso ¿Te sorprende ver a un demonio llorar?... pero ahora no hay tiempo para ponerse sentimentales"

Zabuza mordio las vendas que cubrian su boca rompiendolas y dejando al fin ver su rostro completo…

"Dame una Kunai"-dijo el volviendose hacia el panda

Po dudo un momento pero vio algo en Zabuza que lo hizo tomar una de su chaleco y se la arrojo. Zabuza la tomo entre sus dientes afilados y se arrojo contra Pork y sus hombres…

"Esto es por ti Haku"

Continuara…


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21: Lagrimas del Cielo Azul**

"¡Eres una maldita rata miserable!"-alzo la voz el panda, sintio una gran rabia interna tenia ganas de golpear al tigre…

"Tranquilo Po"-dijo Mono detrás de el colocando su mano sobre su hombro, intentando tranquilizarlo-"Esto se acabo, el ya no es nuestro enemigo"

"Mientes…"-dirigiendose a Mono-"Hasta donde me concierne sigue siendo mi enemigo…"-se volvio a Zabuza-"… miserable, ¡Despues de todo lo que hizo por ti!... ¡Haku vivio por ti!... ¡Tu eras la persona mas importante para el!..."-dio un paso al frente alzando la voz cada vez mas-"¿Es que acaso no significo nada para ti?... el sacrifico todo… sus sueños, su vida…¿No hubo nada que sintieras por el?... no tienes corazon… tiro su vida al diablo… por ti… eres escoria… no peor que escoria…"- Po bajo la cabeza mientras unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos…

"Ya terminaste…"-respondio Zabuza, haciendo que Po fijara su mirada en el-"… hablas mucho"

Po se sorprendio al igual que todos al ver algo que nunca creyeron ver…

"Tus palabras me hieren… mas que cualquier espada…"-Zabuza estaba llorando, lagrimas de dolor y tristeza, Po habia llegado a lo mas profundo del alma y corazon del Tigre…-"Cuando Haku te conocio su corazon se ablando mas… el siempre fue amable y gentil… sentia dolor y tristeza… lo maldigo… por que ahora yo siento lo mismo… y … me alegra que terminara asi…"

Po no dijo nada…

"Y bien que pasa… di algo… o es que acaso ¿Te sorprende ver a un demonio llorar?... pero ahora no hay tiempo para ponerse sentimentales"

Zabuza mordio las vendas que cubrian su boca rompiendolas y dejando al fin ver su rostro completo…

"Dame una Kunai"-dijo el volviendose hacia el panda

Po dudo un momento pero vio algo en Zabuza que lo hizo tomar una de su chaleco y se la arrojo.

"Esto es por ti Haku"- se arrojo a una gran velocidad contra Pork y sus hombres, sosteniendo solo una Kunai entre sus dientes…

"¡Demente!..."-grito el cerdo asustado y corriendo a esconderse detrás de sus hombres-"... ¡Matenlo!... ¡El primero en matarlo recibira el doble!"

Los sujetos que Pork habia contratado se pusieron en guardia esperando a Zabuza, ahora mas motivados por escuchar la oferta de su jefe…

"Mirenlo…"-dijo uno de ellos, un zorro, muy confiado- "… esta desesperado…arrojarse en esas condiciones contra todos nosotros, es un…"-pero su expresión cambio mostrando miedo en sus ojos al ver cada vez mas cerca al Tigre…-"¡AUGH!"- cayo de una corte en al cuello por la Kunai…

Uno a uno los hombres de Pork caian como moscas ante los ataques de Zabuza, cortados por el filo de la Kunai o golpeados por los agiles movimientos con sus piernas. Realmente era un asesino formidable, aun con el veneno corriendo por su cuerpo tenia la energia suficiente para hacerle frente a un gran numero de oponentes…

"¡MATENLO! ¡MATENLO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!"-gritaba Pork

Pero ningun pudo contener al tigre...

"Es… es un… demonio…"- sintio una gran escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo mientras algunas gotas de sudor recorrían su cara palida del miedo que lo invadia en ese momento- "¡Desgraciado!... ¡S...si tantos... deseos... ti...tienes de u…nirte a tu amigo… no me llevaras contigo!..."- Zabuza clavo la kunai en el pecho del cerdo empujandola con sus dientes…

"Te equivocas…"-respondio en un tono frio-"… no me unire a Haku…a donde el ira no puedo seguirlo… iremos a otro sitio… Tu y Yo…"-Los ojos de Zabuza brillaban como un fuego en la oscuridad, los escalofrios y el miedo volvieron a recorrer el cuerpo al sentir la kunai clavarse mas adentro de su pecho-"…me han dicho que en ese lugar hay demonios de todas las formas y tamaños… yo encajo perfectamente en ese lugar… pero tu mi amigo…"- mostro una sonrisa con todos sus dientes afilados-"…creo que te espera un muy larga y dolorosa… ¡ETERNIDAD!..."-diciendo esto saco la kunai del pecho del cerdo…

Pork sintio un gran dolor recorrer su cuerpo, se tambaleo unos momentos hasta caer por la orilla del puente y hundirse en el lago…

"Termine…"-Zabuza solto la Kunai manchada de sangre, todos los hombres de Pork miraron al Tigre mientras este se daba la vuelta y caminaba por el pequeño trecho de cadáveres que habia hecho para matar a Pork, lo miraban con miedo ninguno se atrevia a atacarlo a pesar de su condicion, mientras daba sus ultimos pasos…-"…Haku…"- Zabuza cayo…

Mientras…

Vibora no le dio mucha importancia a lo que estaba ocurriendo solo llovara sobre el pecho de su amiga furiosa…

"¿Dónde estoy?- dijo una debil voz-"... ¿Quien es?... ¿Vibora?"- Poco a poco Tigresa recobraba el sentido, su vista estaba un poco borrosa y su cuerpo adolorido…

"¿Tigresa?..."-Vibora se limpio las lagrimas al ver a su amiga recobrar el sentido-"… ¿Tigresa estas bien?...- la serpiente se arrojo sobre su amiga apretandola con fuerza-"Crei que habias muerto… amiga…"

"Yo… tambien… ¿Qué ocurrio?... ¿Donde esta Haku?... ¿y Po?..."

Vibora le explico lo que habia pasado, mientrasTigresa miro a su alrededor y vio a Shifu, Grulla y Mantis a su alrededor tambien alegres de ver la con vida. Pero despues sus miradas se concentraron en Po, Haku y Zabuza…

"¡Oigan ustedes!"-grito un cocodrilo al frente de los hombres que quedaban de Pork-"!Ya que mataron a nuestro jefe, ahora nadie nos pagara… asi que saquearemos la aldea y tomaremos lo que podamos!"

Los maestros se pusieron en guardia, pero estaban tan cansados de sus batallas que no sabian cuanto soportarian. Los hombres de Pork iniciron su carrera contra los maestros pero se detuvieron en seco y dieron unos cuantos pasos atrás…

"¡SI DESEAN ROBAR NUESTRA ALDEA!"-dijo una voz infantil muy familiar detrás de los furiosos-"¡PRIMERON TANDRAN QUE PASAR POR TODOS NOSOTROS!"

"¡Inari!"-grito Po dandose media vuelta…

"Hola Po…"-dijo el pequeño conejo-"… lamento la tardanza pero los heroes siempre llegamos en el ultimo momento"- rio el conejito

Toda la aldea estaba en el lugar armados con palos, escobas, machetes, lo que pudieron encontrar para defenderse…

"Y bien que no querian atacarnos…"-dijo Po retandolos-"…Pues vengan…"

Los hombres de Pork comenzaron a retroceder, primero lento despues corrieron como desesperados, huyendo del lugar y algunos cayendo al lago intentando escapar…

"Cobardes"-susurro Po

La aldea entera festejo que por primera vez habian sido valientes y se enfrentaron sin miedo a los hombres de Pork…

"Ahhhggg"-dijo Zabuza con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban-"…Panda…"-dijo en una voz casi inaudible, solo Po lo escucho

Po aun le guaradaba reselo al Tigre pero aun asi se acerco a el…

"¿Qué quieres?"- pregunto Po hincandose para poder escucharlo mejor

"Haz…me… u…un…ult…ultimo…fa…vor"- le rogo-"Lle…va…llevame… ju…ju…junto…a el… q…qui…quiero… de…cirle…a…dios… por… ul…ultima… vez"

"Bien"-Po lo cargo en brazos y lo llevo hacia le zorro, lo deposito a Zabuza junto al cuerpo inerte de Haku…

"Gracias"-dijo el tigre

Po se alejo del lugar a donde se encontraban los otros maestros, Grulla coloco su ala en el hombro del panda, Po se hinco ante Tigresa, la abrazo con ternura y alegria al verla con vida, la ayudo a ponerse de pie y despues enfocaron su mirada en Haku y Zabuza…

"Haku… tu… siempre... estuviste a mi lado… y… y ahora… en… en el final…quiero estar junto a ti…"- Zabuza estiro su mano con dificultad acariciendo la mejilla helada de Haku-"…siempre me diste tu lealtad… tu amistad…tu amor… yo nunca te di las gracias… qui… quisiera… si tan… solo… pudiera ir junto a ti… verte de nuevo… me… me haria muy feliz"- Zabuza lloro de nuevo

En ese momento algo extraño paso, del cielo comenzo a caer nieve, era la primera nevada de la temporada, pero caia mas pronto de lo que la gente del Valle de las Olas se lo esparaba…

"¿Nieve?"-dijo Inari-"Aun no es tiempo"

"Haku…estas... estas son... tus lagrimas…"-dijo Zabuza refiriendose a la nieve que caia- "... o como… tu les llamabas… lagri…mas…lagrimas del cielo a…azul…"- miro al cielo dejando que varios copos de nieve cubrieran su rostro-"…Lloras por mi… en verdad soy una rata miserable… Haku… ahora... solo quiero estar contigo..."- bajo su mano para tomar la de Haku por ultima vez...

"Uno nunca sabe Zabuza..."-penso Po-"…quizas vayas a junto a el…"

Tan repentino como inicio, dejo de nevar…

Continuara…

Les confiezo que esta ultima parte me hizo llorar… solo falta un capitulo para terminar este fic…


	22. Chapter 22

**lamento el gran retraso pero ya sali de la escuela, Gracias Dios, y pues con los trabajos finales y examenes no tenia ni tiempo de escribir, en fin les agradesco a todos los que la leyeron, en especial a Feliks, Jaki, Dragonsita y Shadowstar...**

**Capitulo 22: Confusion**

Al dia siguiente…

Toda la aldea y los maestros del Templo de Jade estaban reunidos, ofreciendo sus respetos y condolencias frente a dos tumbas, una de ellas tenia los restos de una mascara rota y la otra una espada clavada junto a ella, Haku y Zabuza se habian convertido en heroes del Valle de las Olas…

Po tenia una mirada seria, Tigresa, que estaba a su lado, lo sujeto del brazo y le mostro una sonrisa pero el panda no sonrio…

"¿Po?"-susurro ella

Pero el panda no contesto, mantuvo esa misma mirada y apreto los puños…

"Zabuza recibio lo que merecia…"-penso el panda-"…pero entonces ¿Por qué me siento mal por el?"

Po no sabia si debia llorar o no, odiaba a Zabuza por lo que le hizo a Haku, la forma en que lo utilizo para su propio beneficio, pero al final se disculpo con el…

"¿Sera acaso que me siento mal por lo que le dije?"

"¿Estas bien?"-pregunto Tigresa sacandolo de sus pensamientos

"Si estoy bien no te preocupes"-mintio mirandola a los ojos y fingiendo una sonrisa

Momentos despues… En la aldea…

Los maestros se preparaban para partir, toda la aldea les agradecia lo que habien hecho por ellos

"Gracias… muchas gracias viejo amigo"-decia Tazuna agitando la mano de Shifu con fuerza

"Tranquilo… no fue nada…"-con dificultad logro safar su mano

"Po"-dijo el pequeño Inari-"no se como… bueno…yo"

"Tranquilo pequeñin"-dijo el panda acariciandole la cabeza-"Yo soy quien te deberia agradecer… nos salvaste en el puente… tu y toda tu aldea… eres un heroe…"

Inari sonrio, al mismo tiempo que su madre lo abrazaba y agradecia a Po por salvarla y a su hijo…

Despues de todas las despedidas y agradecimientos los maestros iniciaron su viaje de regreso al Valle de la Paz, su hogar…

En el camino Po seguia con la cabeza baja, seguia confundido con lo que habia pasado en el puente y por mas que intentara evitar pensar en eso mas lo atormentaba…

"¿Te pasa algo Po?"-pregunto Shifu

"eh… eh… yo… este… Si maestro… estoy bien…"-mintio el panda

"Esta muy extraño… es que acaso te sientes confundido"

"No… yo… bueno…"

"No tienes por que sentirte asi… Zabuza y Haku eligieron ese camino… no habia nada que pudieras hacer…"

"Pero maestro… yo…"

"No debes sentirte mal por la decisiones de otros"

"Gracias maestro ahora me siento mejor"

Tigresa se acerco a Po, le dio un beso en la mejilla y continuaron juntos el resto del camino…

Fin…


End file.
